Finding Loved Ones
by Abigail Uzumaki
Summary: De camino a la academia he pensado muchas cosas a cerca de Sakura-chan, ella se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga y es muy importante para mí, aunque a Ino no le agrade la idea. Después de todo, cuando Sasuke regrese, seguramente todo irá mejor. Espero que después de tres largos años, haya podido superar la tragedia de aquel día. Naruhina, Sasusaku, de todo un poco... xD
1. Prólogo

_¿Mi nombre? Uzumaki Naruto ¿Amor? Si… supongo que creo en el amor como los niños creen en cuentos de hadas…Creo en un amor puro, leal y desinteresado… _

Naruto: ¿Estás seguro? No quiero lastimarla.

Sasuke: Le harás más daño si no lo haces

_De seguro y llegará la persona con la que pase el resto de mi vida si tengo paciencia._

Naruto: Finalmente puedo ver… que tú siempre has estado a mi lado.

_Lo que pasó tiempo atrás ya no importa, soy una nueva persona… ¿Amigos? Sí, tengo muchos, yo confío en ellos… ¿Enemigos? Creo que los que se meten con mis amigos califican como mis enemigos. ¿Familia? Amo a mi familia, mis padres y amigos son la única que tengo y no pienso reemplazarla por nada… bueno, aunque las cosas no funcionaron como yo creí, al final… supongo que tuve un buen final…_

_¿Mi nombre? Uchiha Sasuke ¿Amor? No sé qué es eso… en todo caso, el amor de mi vida jamás llegará. Creo que nadie llenará mis expectativas y no quiero que exista tal persona._

Sakura: ¿Siempre fuiste así?

Sasuke: Si, después de conocerte…

_¿Amigos? A montones… ¿Verdaderos? Solo uno… si, en el fondo soy una persona antisocial, simplemente quiero estar solo y olvidar lo que pasó un tiempo atrás. ¿Enemigos? Todos los que quieren ser mejor que yo son mis enemigos, es decir TODOS, excepto Naruto… ¿Familia? Creo que el único que me entiende es Itachi, es un buen hermano aunque pase la mayoría del tiempo en su trabajo, siempre tiene tiempo para mí, honestamente se lo agradezco. Fue el único que me apoyo cuando eso pasó._

Itachi: Esta bien tener miedo cuando no sabes que hacer, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Es que no quiero tenerlo…

Itachi: Para eso me tienes a mí, siempre estaré contigo…

_Después de todo… no me la pasé mal cuando regresé a Konoha…_

_¿Mi nombre? Hyuuga Hinata ¿Amor? No quiero pensar en eso, el amor es sufrimiento o al menos eso fue lo que aprendí tiempo atrás…_

Naruto: ¿Estás bien?

Hinata: te lo diré una vez más… aléjate de mí, no me busques, ni siquiera me hables- Se levantó de su silla para luego irse-

Naruto: ¡Oye, espera!

_¿Amigos? Ninguno y no quiero tener, todos te dejan atrás cuando cometes algún error te miran de menos como si fueras alguna suciedad o un fenómeno. "La suicida" si, ese apodo me lo gané de mis viejos amigos… ¿Enemigos? Todo el mundo es mi enemigo, excepto una persona… él es el único que no me mira de menos, pero no quiero decirle… todos son iguales… ¿Familia? Mi estudio es mi única familia, está bien, tengo a mi padre, una hermana menor y un primo, todos con tendencias suicidas, mi familia es un desastre… hasta que pasó eso ese día…_

_¿Mi nombre? Sakura Haruno ¿Amor? El amor es maravilloso, es ciertamente genial, justo en estos momentos…estoy enamorada de alguien, pero él simplemente sólo tiene ojos para otra chica… sé que podré contra ella._

Naruto: ¿Es un amor no correspondido? Jaja eso no existe…

Sakura: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Naruto: No es que no le gustes… es que no es para ti…

_¿Amigos? Tengo muchos, Naruto es uno de mis mejores amigos. ¿Enemigos? Uchiha Sasuke, le demostraré a ese imbécil que soy mejor que él, ¡Maldición! ¿Familia? Vivo con uno de mis mejores amigos, mis padres siempre están viajando y me dejaron a cargo con él. Lo que creí que era totalmente diferente a mi… terminó siendo mi otra mitad…_

_"…__Dolor… Amor… Esperanza… Corazones rotos…"_

_Finding loved ones…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 "Entra Uzumaki Naruto... y los demás"**

Los rayos de luz de la mañana llenan la habitación de un chico de 17 años, Naruto, que yace tendido en la cama. Dos grandes ojos azules se abren y son frotados con suavidad, se acomoda su cabello rubio despeinado y se levanta para tomar una ducha. Se mira al espejo luego de cambiarse para ir a la academia. Sonríe y baja las escaleras. En la sala se encontraba Minato, un hombre rubio con ojos azules leyendo el periódico del día y en la cocina estaba Kushina, una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos y una sonrisa que expresaba felicidad.

Naruto: ¡Buenos días!

Minato: buenos días hijo. ¿Vas a comer?

Naruto: claro, estoy emocionado.

Kushina: /Sale de la cocina quitándose el delantal/ ¿Por qué?

Naruto: Mañana viene Sasuke, al fin después de tres largos años.

Minato: ¿Te habló? Eso es genial, Naruto /Sonrisa brillante/

Naruto: Si, si.

Kushina: bueno, desayuna y luego pasas por Sakura a su casa.

Naruto: Si.

/Más tarde/

Naruto: me voy yendo.

Kushina: Adiós, Naruto /Se despide con un beso en la frente/ cuídate.

Minato: ¡Esfuérzate!

Naruto: Si, no los decepcionaré… /Se va/

/Casa de Sakura/

Sakura: ¡Deidara!

Deidara se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa haciendo lo que, al parecer, era una pintura. El grito de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dio un pequeño salto manchando un poco la obra de arte casi terminada.

Deidara: ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Sakura: /Bajando las escaleras un poco apresurada/ ¡¿Dónde demonios están mis zapatos?!

Deidara: /Enojado/ ¡¿Si no sabes tú como esperas que yo lo sepa?!

Sakura: Ahh, ¡Maldición!

Sasori: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Sakura: ¡Sasori, mis zapatos no están!

Sasori: ¿hablas de esos zapatos que tenían un color brillante?

Sakura: Si, esos. ¿Dónde están?

Sasori: los ocupé ayer para mi escultura.

Sakura: ¡¿Qué?!

Deidara: Sasori te dije que no te metieras con las cosas de la pequeña, hmm.

Sakura: ¡¿Qué estás loco Sasori?! ¡¿Cómo esperas que vaya a la academia?!

Sasori: Umm… ni idea.

Sakura: ¡No pongas esa cara tranquila! ¡Maldición!

Sasori: Solo eran unos zapatos y acéptalo pequeña, eran horribles.

Sakura: /Indignada/ ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Vas a pagar, Sasori!

Deidara: jajajaja

Sakura: ¡Si no te callas, Deidara, también pagarás por esto!

Deidara: ¿Qué y yo por qué?

Sakura: ¡Porque son un bola de-!

*timbre*

Sakura: /Amenazándolos con el dedo índice/ Se salvaron por esta vez. /Abre la puerta/ ¿Naruto?

Naruto: Hola, Sakura-chan ¿Estás lista?

Sakura: Ehh, aún no.

Naruto: Hola, Dei, Sasori.

Deidara: Hola, Naruto, pasa.

Sasori: Si, espera a que la pequeña se termine de alistar.

Naruto: Claro.

Sakura: Disculpa, Naruto. Es que ellos me arruinaron el día.

Deidara: ¿Nosotros?

Sakura: ¡Acéptalo!

Deidara: Ok, ya…

Naruto: No, está bien Sakura-chan. Yo te espero /Entrando a la casa/

Sakura: /Cerrando la puerta/ gracias /Se dirige a su habitación/

Naruto: Oye, ¿Trabajando en otra obra de arte?

Deidara: Si, aunque la pequeña la arruinó un poco, hmm.

Naruto: ya veo… - él es Deidara, un artista de pelo largo y rubio, parece una mujer aunque odia que se lo recordemos. Sakura los conoce desde que era una niña, sus padres siempre están viajando por cuestiones de trabajo y por eso dejan a Sasori y a Deidara a cargo. Sasori es… umm… otro artista de pelo rojo, él siempre mantiene un semblante apacible aunque Sakura le grite y lo regañe, creo que es el más maduro de los tres- ¿Llevaras la pintura a algún lugar?

Deidara: si, a una convención de arte a unos kilómetros de la academia.

Naruto: Esta pintura es distinta a las anteriores /Mirándola con atención/ siempre pintas una explosión de lo que sea pero…

Deidara: El verdadero arte es una explosión…

Naruto: Ahí va de nuevo…

Deidara: el súper arte final siempre debe terminar con la explosión de emociones, sentimientos, colores y…

Naruto: y la verdadera expresión de vida… lo sé.

Deidara: Hmp! /Se Da la vuelta y sigue pintando/

Naruto: /Sonrisas brillantes/

Sakura: Bien, Naruto. Vamos.

Naruto: ¡Bien!

Sasori: nos vemos, Naruto, cuida a la pequeña.

Deidara: Si, o si no te las verás con nosotros.

Naruto: Bien, ya entendí.

Sakura: No sean tan exagerados, Naruto cuidará de mí.

Deidara: Más le vale. Nos vemos.

/De camino a la academia/

Sakura: Naruto, ¿No crees que Ino se moleste?

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Porque siempre nos vamos juntos a la academia, yo parezco la novia.

Naruto: Se te pegó lo exagerado de Sasori y Dei.

Sakura: Aun así…

Naruto: yo ya le expliqué que mi casa queda cerca de la tuya y que, además, tú eres sólo mi amiga.

Sakura: p-pues eso espero porque Ino se enoja mucho conmigo – Sólo amiga, esa frase me dolió hasta el alma – ¿Qué dices Naruto, mañana vamos al cine?

Naruto: Me encantaría, pero no puedo.

Sakura: ¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué? /Haciendo pucheros/

Naruto: Porque mañana tengo que darle la bienvenida a Sasuke.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke-kun?

Naruto: Mi amigo… ¿No te acuerdas? Te lo comenté la semana pasada – Conocí a Sakura exactamente tres días después de que Sasuke se fue, me hubiera encantado que lo conociera –

Sakura: Ah, ya veo. Está bien, otro día será.

Naruto: Si, así podemos ir los cuatro juntos.

Sakura: ¿Cuatro?

Naruto: Tú, Sasuke, Ino y yo.

Sakura: /Sonríe/ pero ustedes estarán muy acaramelados y yo voy a aburrirme.

Naruto: esa es la razón por la que irá Sasuke.

Sakura: ¿De qué hablas? – me guiñó el ojo, literalmente lo hizo, me gusta cuando hace eso –

Naruto: /Ríe/ ya verás.

Sakura: Hmm…

X: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: ¡Ino! /La abraza/

Ino: Hola, Sakura.

Sakura: /Sonríe/ - no puedo evitar actuar a la defensiva cuando Ino está cerca de Naruto – ¿Qué tal?

Ino: Bien, Naruto ¿Nos vamos?

Naruto: Si, vamos los tres – puse mucho énfasis en "los tres" pues a Ino le cuesta mucho aceptar que Sakura es mi amiga –

Sakura: /rola los ojos/

Ino: /Besa a Naruto/

Naruto: /Corresponde el beso y luego sonríe/

Sakura: ¿Vamos, No? – Ino no es tonta, aunque quiera ocultar que me gusta Naruto, simplemente ella utilizará eso en mi contra –

/Academia/

Karin: ¡Ino!

Ino: ¡Karin!

Sakura: /Sonríe hipócritamente/ - corrieron la una a la otra para darse un beso en la mejilla, asco, susurré entre dientes –

Naruto: ¿Casco?

Sakura: Ehh, sí. Necesito uno para andar en bicicleta cuando vaya donde mi abuela.

Naruto: No sabes mentir /Ríe/

Sakura: ¿Dónde la ves la gracia?

Naruto: /Sonrisas brillantes/

Karin: Hola, Naruto /Beso en la mejilla/

Naruto: Hola.

Karin: Hola, frentezota.

Sakura: Hola, fenómeno ¬¬

Karin: Cielos, Ino. Debemos irnos, recuerda que la líder de las porristas nunca llega tarde.

Ino: Tienes razón. Me voy Naruto /Le da un beso/

Naruto: Adiós, Ino.

Ino: /Mientras se va/ Extráñame.

Naruto: Eso haré.

Sakura: /Espera a que se vayan/

Naruto: /Sonríe/

Sakura: ¿Cómo es que las aguantas?

Naruto: Ino es muy dulce.

Sakura: solo tú podrías verle eso.

X: No solo Naruto…

Naruto: ¿Gaara?

Gaara: /Sonríe/

Sakura: Ahh, ¿Qué es lo que le ven?

Gaara: No te preocupes, preciosa. Tú también estas…

Naruto: Ni te atrevas, Gaara.

Sakura: /Sonríe/ Naruto… - él siempre me protege de Gaara, tal vez porque, de alguna forma, le tiene miedo a Sasori y Deidara –

Gaara: Vamos Naruto, tienes que aceptarlo, Sakura está hermosa. Solo un tonto como tú no podría verlo.

Naruto: Si, esta hermosa. Pero no te le acerques mucho.

Gaara: Eso solo depende de ella /Pasa su mano por el hombro de Sakura y la atrae hacia sí/ ¿Verdad, preciosa?

Sakura: /Ríe nerviosa/ si, si…

Naruto: ¡Sakura!

Sakura: ¿Qué? – Junto a Gaara siempre me sentiré hermosa, aunque así trata a todas las chicas de la academia y las que se encuentra en la calle no se quedan atrás, es un mujeriego por excelencia y solo quiere una cosa –

Naruto: Escuche que las porristas estarán entrenando ahora mismo y dijeron que querían mucho público, si te apresuras llegarías a verles sus… /Corta la frase/ hermosas caras.

Gaara: Bueno, te dejo, preciosa. Debo ir a entregar una tarea. Nos vemos. /Se va/

Naruto: no tardó mucho jaja

Sakura: Gracias por defenderme, Naruto.

Naruto: de nada, Sakura-chan.

*Timbre*

Naruto: Vamos. Estoy seguro que Gaara se saltará las clases.

Sakura: ya veremos…

/Salón de clases/

Kakashi: Bueno, chicos. Tengo un anuncio para ustedes. Mañana se presentará un nuevo estudiante y hoy se unirán a su grupo Hyuuga Hinata y Hyuuga Neji. Por favor pasen

Hinata y Neji / Entran al salón/

Kakashi: ¿Quieren decirles algo a sus nuevos compañeros?

Hinata: /Se va a sentar/

Neji: Paso… /Se va a sentar/

Kakashi: muy bien, empecemos con la clase.

/Más tarde, receso/

Naruto: Hola, Hinata.

Hinata: /Solo lo mira/

Naruto: ¿Puedo llamarte Hinata-chan?

Hinata: …

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Soy Uzumaki Naruto, gusto en conocerte.

Hinata: /Toma sus cosas y se va/

Naruto: ¡O-oye!

Sakura: No te desesperes, acabo de escuchar que son suicidas de primera.

Naruto: ¿Suicidas?

Sakura: /Susurra/ odian su vida…

Naruto: Los chismes corren rápido… ya regreso /Se va/

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

/Pasillos/

Naruto: ¡Hinata!

Hinata: /Voltea a ver/

Naruto: allí estas, ¿Te acompaño a almorzar?

Hinata: /Niega/

Naruto: ¿No hablas?

Hinata: ¿Estás seguro de querer juntarte conmigo?

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Ves como si hablas.

Hinata: Piérdete…

Naruto: /Preocupado/

Hinata: última oportunidad para que te vayas.

Naruto: /Se cruza de brazos/

Hinata: Muy bien, me voy yo. /Se va/

Naruto: Hinata…

/Salida/

Naruto: …

Sakura: ¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto: No, nada. ¿Vamos?

Sakura: Si.

Gaara: Adiós, preciosa /le da un beso en la mejilla y se va/

Sakura: /Sorprendida/

Naruto: ¡Gaara! ¡Idiota!

Gaara: /Ríe/

Naruto: ¡Maldito, regalado!

Gaara: /Desde una larga distancia le grita/ ¡Ino no te quiere!

Naruto: Imbécil…

Sakura: Cálmate, Naruto… ya pasó

Naruto: sabes cómo odio que te haga eso.

Sakura: pero tranquilo ¿Si?

Naruto: Bien… ¬¬

Sakura: vámonos…

Naruto: espera, debo despedirme de Ino.

Sakura: ella está ocupada con sus amigas, déjala.

Naruto: bueno, si… entonces vámonos.

Sakura: /Sonrisas brillantes/ ¡Sí!

En el próximo capítulo…

Naruto: Vamos, debo presentarte a alguien…

Sakura: ¿A quién?

Naruto: A Sasuke…

_¿Quién está enamorado?..._

Ino: justo lo que pensé, debo deshacerme de Sakura.

Karin: Yo te apoyo…

Naruto: Hinata… ¿eres suicida?

Hinata: /Baja la mirada/

_¿El nuevo estudiante cambiará las cosas?_

Kiba: ¡Dinos todo lo que sabes sobre Uchiha Sasuke!

Sakura: /Llorando/ ¡No sé nada, lo juro!

Kiba: ¡Mentirosa!

X: Sakura…

**Próximo capítulo ****"****Uchiha Sasuke"**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 "Uchiha Sasuke"**

/Casa Uzumaki/

Naruto: ¡Ya llegué!

Minato: ¿Dónde estabas?

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Kushina: Estaba muy preocupada, Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

Kushina: Nunca habías venido a esta hora.

Naruto: Vine 30 minutos tarde, lo siento, no volverá a pasar, de veras.

Kushina: /Suspira/ Esta bien.

Minato: ¿Qué hiciste?

Naruto: Ah, es que Sasori y Dei, me invitaron a comer… no me podía negar, sabes cómo son ellos.

Minato: Bueno, está bien.

Naruto: jeje lo siento, de veras.

/Habitación de Naruto/

Naruto: /Al teléfono/ Jaja, ¿En serio?... Me alegra… te estaré esperando, ¿Vienes con Itachi, verdad?... Si, debo presentarte a alguien… si te va a caer bien… es una chica, se llama Sakura… ummm tal vez… ¿No quieres novia?... jajaja está bien, ok… nos vemos, de veras… adiós… /Cuelga/

/Día siguiente. Aeropuerto/

Naruto: Ah! ¡Allí está!

Minato: /Sonríe/

Naruto: ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: /Maletas abajo/ Naruto…

Naruto: /Abrazo amistoso/ Cuanto tiempo…

Sasuke: Si, estas más alto. Ya no pareces un tonto /Ríe/

Naruto: Que gracioso, Sasuke. No has cambiado nada.

Sasuke: Si tú lo dices.

Itachi: Hola, Naruto… Minato, Kushina.

Minato: Hola, cuanto tiempo.

Naruto: Itachi ¿Qué tal?

Itachi: Muy bien /Sonrisas brillantes/

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?

Itachi: Claro…

/De camino a la casa Uchiha/

Sasuke: ¿Qué cuentas, Naruto? ¿Ya tienes novia?

Naruto: Si!

Sasuke: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es?

Naruto: Debo presentártela. Es rubia, ojos azules, divertida…

Sasuke: ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Acabas de describirte pero en mujer…

Naruto: ¿Qué? No te miento, de veras… tengo una novia.

Sasuke: demuéstralo.

Naruto: ¿Quieres que la llame?

Sasuke: Si es posible…

Naruto: ¡Bien!

Itachi: /A Minato/ siempre fueron como rivales.

Minato: Si, nunca cambian.

Naruto: /Al teléfono/ ¿Ino? Hola… sí, estoy bien yo—

Sasuke: /Le arrebata el celular/ Hola, Ino ¿Verdad?

Ino: Si, ¿Quién habla?

Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke. Soy su mejor amigo. ¿Eres su novia?

Ino: Claro! Mucho gusto

Sasuke: El gusto es mío…

Naruto: /Le arrebata el celular/ Bueno Ino… me tengo que ir… si, luego te lo presento formalmente. Adiós, hermosa… /Cuelga/

Sasuke: Vaya, al fin maduras…

Naruto: ¿Qué hay de ti, Uchiha? ¿Tienes novia?

Sasuke: que te importa, Uzumaki…

Naruto: Tú nunca vas a cambiar…

Minato: /Sonríe/

Itachi: bueno, ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar en nuestra casa?

Kushina: nosotros deberíamos invitarlos.

Itachi: no, está bien...

/Casa Uchiha/

Sasuke: Vaya, esta casa me trae muchos recuerdos.

Naruto: si… ¿Recuerdas cuándo jugábamos a las escondidas con Itachi?

Sasuke: /Ríe/ Si

Itachi: Aunque tenían seis años, eran buenos escondiéndose.

Naruto: Si, siempre terminabas rindiéndote.

Itachi: /Sonríe/ ¿Quieren comer?

Sasuke: Si, muero de hambre.

Kushina: permítannos que cocinemos nosotros.

Minato: Si, ustedes relájense.

Itachi: ¿Seguros?

Kushina: Claro…

Sasuke: Vamos, Naruto. Ayúdame con las maletas.

Naruto: Claro.

/Habitación de Sasuke/

Sasuke: /Acomodando las maletas/

Naruto: Sasuke…

Sasuke: ¿Si?

Naruto: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pudieron hablar con…?

Sasuke: /Interrumpe/ Ni me lo menciones… no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de él.

Naruto: pero… ¿Se arreglaron las cosas?

Sasuke: ¿Crees que si se hubieran arreglado estaría diciéndote esto?

Naruto: Bueno, no pero…

Sasuke: Bien, entonces… olvídalo ¿Quieres? No importa ya.

Naruto: Ok…

Sasuke: bueno, mañana a la academia ¿No?

Naruto: Si, te va a encantar.

Sasuke: Eso espero…

Naruto: Debo presentarte a alguien, de todos modos.

Sasuke: ¿A quién?

Naruto: Bueno, a Ino y a…

Sasuke: Ah, Sakura ¿Verdad?

Naruto: Si…

Sasuke: /Suspira/ Solo pasas hablando de Sakura, ella parece tu novia.

Naruto: No es cierto…

Sasuke: como sea, ayúdame a desempacar.

Naruto: Claro.

/Día siguiente/

Sasuke: Me voy yendo, Nii-san.

Itachi: Diviértete.

Sasuke: Gracias /Sale de la casa/ ¿Naruto?

Naruto: ¡Hola, Sasuke!

Sasuke: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto: ¿No puedes saludarme de una mejor forma?

Sasuke: No, ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto: Vine a acompañarte a la academia.

Sasuke: /Suspira/ No tengo opción ¿Verdad?

Naruto: /Sonrisas brillantes/

Sasuke: Bueno, vamos.

Naruto: Si.

/De camino a la academia/

Naruto: Pasemos por la casa de Sakura, quiero que la conozcas.

Sasuke: ¿No vas a ir por tu novia?

Naruto: ¿Para qué?

Sasuke: Olvídalo, haz lo que quieras – se me hace que a Naruto le gusta Sakura, pero mejor me dejo las sospechas para después –

Naruto: Bueno, entonces vamos a casa de Sakura.

/Casa de Sakura/

Naruto: ¡Sakura-chan! /Tocando la puerta/

Deidara: /Abre la puerta/ hola, Naruto.

Naruto: Hola, Dei, te presento a mi amigo Sasuke.

Deidara: Mucho gusto, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Igual.

Naruto: ¿Sakura-chan está lista?

Deidara: La pequeña se acaba de ir…

Naruto: ¿Por qué? siempre nos vamos juntos.

Deidara: pues dijo que esta vez prefería irse sola… aunque no fue así.

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres?

Deidara: Vino a recogerla alguien, hmm.

Naruto: ¿Quién?

Deidara: Un tal… Gaara.

Naruto: ¿Qué? Ese maldito…

Deidara: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Era una mala persona?

Naruto: peor aún.

Deidara: ¿Qué?

Naruto: no te preocupes, Dei. Hablaré con ella.

Deidara: confío en ti, hmm.

Naruto: Claro, vamos Sasuke.

Sasuke: Si… /Se van/

/Academia/

Naruto: Voy a matar a ese tipo.

Sasuke: ¿Tan malo es?

Naruto: Si.

Ino: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: disculpa, Ino. Debo encontrar a alguien /Se va/

Ino: Na-Naruto…

Sasuke: No te preocupes, él es así.

Ino: ¿Y tú eres?

Sasuke: Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino: /Sorprendida/ Tú eres el chico de ayer.

Sasuke: Si, ese mismo.

Ino: Es un gusto /Estrechan sus manos/ - realmente es muy lindo, no lo puedo creer –

Sasuke: Bueno, iré a buscar a Naruto.

Ino: Te acompaño.

Sasuke: Como tú quieras.

/Cafetería/

Naruto: ¡Sakura!

Sakura: /Estaba sentada en una mesa con su comida intacta, Naruto la saca de sus pensamientos haciendo que de un sobre salto/ ¿Naruto?

Naruto: ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí? ¿Y por qué con Gaara?

Sakura: Ahh, p-por nada…

Naruto: No sabes mentir…

Sakura: ya Naruto, estoy bien. Eso es lo que importa ¿No?

Naruto: bueno, si… pero ¿Por qué con Gaara? No entiendo esa parte.

Sakura: /Baja la mirada/ - yo si la entendía, pero el miedo a que Naruto se enterara era demasiado…-

*Flash Back*

Sakura estaba caminando sola hacia la academia, hundida en sus pensamientos por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero se sentía extraña… vigilada, ¿Será que la amenaza se había llevado a cabo? Ya había cumplido la parte del trato pero nada estaba saliendo como acordaron, entonces sintió a alguien… a varias personas caminando tras ella, las calles donde se encuentra su casa son poco transitadas, esa mañana había caído una niebla poco densa, aun se miraban las carreteras así que ese era un buen lugar para ser seguida por alguien. Comenzó a dar pasos largos y caminar con más rapidez, la adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo y pensó en correr, pero antes de que pudiese efectuar algún otro movimiento, la tomaron del brazo e hicieron que se volteara. Sakura soltó un grito ahogado al momento de retroceder. Pero se sintió aliviada al percatarse de quien se trataba.

Sakura: Gaara…

Gaara: ¿Estás bien, preciosa? Te vi un poco asustada.

Sakura: ¿Me estás siguiendo?

Gaara: No, pero parece que otra persona sí porque estas nerviosa y muy helada.

Sakura: /Divisa justo detrás de Gaara tres siluetas que se acercaban rápidamente/ Debemos irnos…

Gaara: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: /Susurra/ ¡Me persiguen!

Gaara: /siente la presencia de alguien tras él/ Sakura…

Sakura: ¿Si? /Asustada/

Gaara: /La abraza/

Sakura: G-Gaara…

Las tres personas pasaron de largo sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los dos.

Gaara: /Se aleja/ ya pasó…

Sakura: /Con sus ojos cristalinos/ Gracias…

Gaara: Debemos irnos.

Sakura: Claro, llamaré a Sasori…

Gaara: Esta bien…

*Fin del Flash Back*

Sakura: Nos encontramos de camino…

Naruto: ¿Segura? No quiero que ese tarado te haga daño…

Sakura: No, estoy bien /Se levanta/

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura: Debo ir…a la enfermería – Adorable Sakura, ahora tendrás que dar una buena explicación – necesito ir a registrar unas pastillas que me recetaron.

Naruto: ¿Pastillas?

Sakura: Si, son para los nervios. Adiós… /Se va/

Naruto: E-Espera…

Ino: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: Hola, Ino.

Ino: ¿Qué hacías con Sakura?

Naruto: Nada… Sasuke, perdóname debo ir a… s-solo, nos vemos /Se va/

Sasuke: Naruto…

Ino: /Molesta/ Sasuke-kun. Debo irme.

Sasuke: Esta bien.

Ino: Adiós… /Se va/

Sasuke: /Se despide con una seña con la mano/

/Gimnasio/

Ino: Karin, debo hablar contigo…

Karin: Claro… ¡Tomen un descanso, chicas!

Ino: ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

Karin: Obvio sí.

Ino: ¿Funcionó?

Karin: Si, Sakura no se le volverá a acercar a Naruto.

Ino: No lo creo…

Karin: ¿Qué?

Ino: hace poco estaban hablando como si nada.

Karin: ¿De verdad? ¿Será que esos chicos no hicieron bien su trabajo?

Ino: ¿A quiénes contrataste?

Karin: A la manada de idiotas de nuestro salón…

Ino: justo lo que pensé, debo deshacerme de Sakura…

Karin: yo te apoyo.

Ino: Muy bien, entonces…

/Baño de chicas/

Sakura: /Entra de un solo golpe a unos de los baños, baja la tapa del inodoro y se sienta en ella rodeando con sus manos sus rodillas hasta comenzar a llorar/ Naruto – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me prohíben ver a la persona que más adoro en mi vida? Esto es tan injusto… odio esto –

Hinata: /Entra de un solo golpe al baño, asegurándose de que no haya nadie/

Sakura: ¿Eh?

Hinata: /Se apoya en el lavabo y comienza a llorar/

Sakura /Viendo por la ranura de la puerta/ - ¿Qué hace Hinata llorando? –

Hinata: /Saca de su mochila una navaja/

Sakura: - ¡Maldición! - /Sale del baño/

Hinata: /Voltea a ver/

Sakura: /Sorprendida/

Hinata: /Se limpia las lágrimas/

Sakura: /Se va/ - ¿Estuvo bien haberla dejado sola en el baño? Quien sabe que puede hacerse con esa navaja… bueno, ya no importa… -

Naruto: Sakura-chan…

Sakura: /Se asusta/ Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Estás bien?

Sakura: S-si…tengo que irme.

Naruto: Espera… ¿Por qué me evitas?

Sakura: No te estoy evitando… no te preocupes.

Naruto: Esta bien.

Sakura: Si…

Naruto: Vamos, debo presentarte a alguien…

Sakura: ¿A quién?

Naruto: A Sasuke…

Sakura: ¿De verdad?

Naruto: Si, andando /La toma de la mano/

Sakura: /Se suelta rápidamente/ vamos…

Naruto: /Confundido/ claro…

/Cafetería/

Naruto: ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hola – Con que esa es la famosa Sakura –

Naruto: Te presento a Sakura. Sakura él es Sasuke.

Sasuke: Mucho gusto /Extiende la mano/

Sakura: …

Sasuke: /Baja la mano/

Sakura: Ah, mucho gusto…

Naruto: Sakura-chan…

Sakura: …

Sasuke: Naruto solo habla de ti…

Sakura: /Presiona sus puños/ con permiso /Se va/

Naruto: ¡Sakura!

Sasuke: ¿Siempre es así?

Naruto: No, nunca.

Sasuke: Hmm…

/Hora de salida/

Naruto: ¿Nos vamos Sasuke?

Ino: Naruto, vamos a mi casa.

Naruto: ¿Para qué?

Ino: es un sorpresa… ¿Si?

Naruto: /Mira a Sasuke/

Sasuke: Esta bien… puedes ir.

Ino: ¡Sí!

Naruto: Esta bien…

Ino: Gracias Sasuke y adiós.

Naruto: Adiós Sasuke.

Sasuke: Adiós, diviértanse.

/Sakura, caminando hacia su casa/

Sakura: - De nuevo esa sensación - /Se detiene/ - Debo hacerle frente – ¿Quién está allí?

Kiba: Vaya, nos descubriste.

Sakura: No es que sean tan disimulados.

Shino: ahora que lo sabes… debemos hacer esto rápido.

Choji: Si, alguien podría vernos.

Sakura: Son unos imbéciles. No tenemos nada que hablar.

Kiba: Claro que si… ¿Como por qué estabas hablando con Naruto?

Sakura: Es que… no puedo dejar de hablarle así de la nada. Sospechará algo.

Kiba: Eso no nos importa. Tendrás que hacerlo bien.

Sakura: ¿Y si no, qué?

Shino: el que sufrirá las consecuencias será Naruto.

Sakura: /Sorprendida/ Eso no…

Kiba: Vas a cumplir con tu palabra al pie de la letra ¿Me oyes?

Sakura: …

Kiba: /La toma del brazo/ ¡¿Entendiste?!

Sakura: /Dolor/ S-Sí.

Kiba: ahora nos hablarás sobre alguien más.

Sakura: ¿Y ahora que quieren? ¡No les basta con quitarme a Naruto!

Choji: ¡No, no nos basta!

Kiba: /La aprieta más fuerte/ Vas a hablarnos sobre ese tal Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura: ¿Qué? están locos…

Kiba: ¡Habla!

Sakura: No sé nada.

Kiba: /La sacude/ ¡Dije que hablaras!

Sakura: No.

Kiba: /La toma de pelo/ Hablaras porque nosotros te lo ordenamos.

Sakura: /Adolorida/ púdrete…

Kiba: /La golpea/

Sakura: ¡Ah! /algunas lágrimas caen por su rostro/

Kiba: ¡Dinos todo lo que sabes sobre Uchiha Sasuke!

Sakura: /Llorando/ ¡No sé nada, lo juro!

Kiba: ¡Mentirosa!

Sasuke: Sakura…

Sakura: /Sorprendida/

Shino: Es él…

Kiba: /la tira al suelo/

Sasuke: Lo que tengas que hacer con Sakura, arréglalo conmigo. Yo hablaré por ella.

Kiba: Maldito…

Sasuke: ¿Querías saber sobre mí, cierto?

Kiba: Esto no te incumbe.

Sasuke: Entonces no tendría sentido lo que le pides.

Kiba: /Molesto/ Esto no se ha terminado, Haruno. Vamos /Se va seguido de Shino y Choji/

Sakura: /Llorando en el suelo/

Sasuke: /Se agacha/ lo lamento…

Sakura: E-está bien…

Sasuke: Venga, arriba /la levanta/

Sakura: Gracias…

Sasuke: bien, pero ahora me tendrás que decir lo que pasó…

Sakura: /Baja la mirada/ no puedo…

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Sakura: ¡No puedo! /Sale corriendo/

Sasuke: ¡Espera, Sakura! – ¿Qué está pasando? –

/Día siguiente. Academia/

Sakura: /A punto de entrar al salón de clases/

Sasuke: /La detiene/

Sakura: ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke: Hablar.

Sakura: No tenemos nada que hablar.

Sasuke: /La mira enojado/

Sakura: No me mires así.

Sasuke: Naruto va a matar a esos tipos cuando lo sepa.

Sakura: ¡No! Naruto no puede saberlo.

Sasuke: No se lo diré hasta que tú me digas qué pasa entre ustedes. ¿Qué es lo que escondes Haruno Sakura?

Sakura: Aah, está bien… hoy a la salida, en el viejo parque. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Sasuke: Soy amigo de Naruto, puedes estar segura. La suerte está de tu lado.

Sakura: como sea, espero que llegues.

Sasuke: Soy puntual.

Sakura: /Se va/

/Salón de clases/

Naruto: /Desde su asiento/ ¡Hola, Sakura-chan!

Sakura: /Solo se sienta/

Naruto: /Baja la mirada/

Hinata: /Mira a Naruto/

Naruto: /Suspira/

Hinata: /De su escritorio caen los bolígrafos. Ella se agacha para agarrarlos pero alguien ya lo está haciendo, alza la vista y se encuentra con dos grandes ojos azules/

Naruto: ¿Esto es tuyo?

Hinata: Si…

Naruto: Toma /Le entrega los bolígrafos/

Hinata: /Los toma procurando no hacer contacto con la piel de Naruto/

Naruto: /Le mira la muñeca/ Hinata… ¿Eres suicida?

Hinata: /Baja la mirada/ Gracias…

Naruto: Te hice una pregunta.

Hinata: lo sé, pero no estoy obligada a contestarla.

Naruto: /Se recuesta en el escritorio/

Hinata: /Lo mira detenidamente/ - Este chico… es muy extraño… Uzumaki Naruto –

En el siguiente capítulo…

Sakura: ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?

Sasuke: Claro, nadie va a enterarse.

_Es ¿Amor o la guerra?..._

Naruto: ¡Estás loca! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Hinata: ¡Déjame en paz!

_Un cruel engaño que trae consigo…_

Hinata: ¡Maldita, zorra!

Ino: ¡No me grites, estúpida!

Hinata: ¡Vuelves a hacerle daño a Naruto y juro que te mato!

_¿Nuevos sentimientos?_

Naruto: gracias por eso…

Hinata: Si…

Ino: ¡Entonces, quédate con ella!

Naruto: ¡No! ¡Ino, espera!

**Próximo capítulo "Verdaderas emociones"**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 "Verdaderas emociones"**

/Viejo parque. Atardecer/

Sakura: ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: Te estaba esperando /Sonríe/

Sakura: /Sorprendida/ ¿Vine tarde?

Sasuke: Así es… /Se le acerca/

Sakura: /Nerviosa/ lo lamento… tenía que buscar unas cosas.

Sasuke: ¿Si? ¿Qué traes en la bolsa?

Sakura: La cena.

Sasuke: /Confundido/ ¿La cena?

Sakura: No me mires así… es que, lo que voy a decirte tardará mucho. Así que pensé que tendrías hambre y yo—

Sasuke: /Ríe/

Sakura: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – debe estar pensando que talla de camisa de fuerza me vendría mejor, lo sabía, esto es un error. No debo decirle nada… él jamás entendería –

Sasuke: Jamás había conocido a una persona como tú, Sakura. Te adelantas unos cuantos pasos antes de que todo suceda… adorable.

Sakura: /Se sonroja/ ¿A-Adorable?

Sasuke: /Asienta/

Sakura: Ok… eso fue i-inapropiado…

Sasuke: ¿Qué cosa?

Sakura: Hablaba sola…

Sasuke: ¿Hablas sola? Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Haruno.

Sakura: No me refería a eso, hablaba sola, no… con… Ahh! Olvídalo. /Se sienta en un columpio/

Sasuke: ¿De qué es la cena?

Sakura: bueno… es sencillo, fue lo primero que vi en la cocina. Unos Sándwiches de jamón.

Sasuke: /Inclina la cabeza hacia la derecha/

Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿Los rumores son ciertos?

Sasuke: ¿Qué rumores?

Sakura: los rumores que dicen que los Uchiha sólo comen cosas de calidad.

Sasuke: ¿Eso dicen?

Sakura: Si.

Sasuke: ¿Tú que crees?

Sakura: No sé, dime tú…

Sasuke: Esta bien, es más. Dame uno ahora.

Sakura: /Le da uno/ aquí tienes…

Sasuke: /Lo agarra/…

Sakura: ¿Vas a comerlo o afirmarás los rumores?

Sasuke: /Le da un mordisco al sándwich/ Umm…

Sakura: ¿Qué te parece?

Sasuke: el jamón esta caducado… ¿Querías matarme, Haruno?

Sakura: Hmm, no soy millonaria. Confórmate con eso. /Aparta la mirada/

Sasuke: Hum! /Se encoge y come/

Sakura: Si el jamón esta malo, no deberías comerlo.

Sasuke: Déjame hacer lo que quiera… eso sí, cuando me enferme, asegúrate de pasar por mi casa a visitarme.

Sakura: /Se sonroja/ ¿Q-Qué insinúas?

Sasuke: Que serás mi enfermera personal. No creo que a Itachi le moleste. Es más, podrías vestirte con esos trajes de enfermera, quiero decir, pedazos de tela.

Sakura: ¡Pervertido!

Sasuke: /Ríe/

Sakura: Ahh, maldición… contigo no se puede tener una conversación normal.

Sasuke: Me estoy conteniendo.

Sakura: ¿De qué?... ¿Sabes qué? No respondas…

Sasuke: Ok.

Sakura: mejor terminemos esto rápido, si quieres que te cuente…

Sasuke: Si, cuéntame.

Sakura: /Suspira/ ok... ¿Por dónde empiezo? Ah, ya sé. Hace un día, en la noche. Caminaba hacia mi casa luego de visitar a un amigo…

Sasuke: ¿Tú solo tienes amigos? Me refiero a amigos Hombres.

Sakura: Ehh, supongo… ¿Eso importa?

Sasuke: Solo era curiosidad.

Sakura: Claro, de todos modos, iba caminando tranquila a mi casa, ese es el punto. Sentí que alguien me perseguía, pero no era solo una persona sino tres…

Sasuke: ¿Nombres?

Sakura: Kiba, Shino y Choji, están en nuestro salón ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Sasuke: No lo olvidaré.

Sakura: ¿Qué vas a…?

Sasuke: Mejor no preguntes, te aseguro que no quieres saber.

Sakura: Entiendo – claro que quería saber, ¿Qué tal si Sasuke resulta un psicópata? –

Sasuke: ok, puedes proseguir…

Sakura: Bueno… me estaban siguiendo… me tomaron de los brazos y me contraminaron en la pared, me dijeron que no hiciera ruido ¿Qué quieren? Les pregunte y ellos respondieron No queremos volver a verte hablando con Naruto así lo dijeron, no tardé mucho para reclamarles y gritarles, gracias a mi boca atolondrada eso me costó un golpe en la cara. Me amenazaron con lastimarlo sino lo hacía… no accedí pero… E-En fin, les dije que así lo haría, solo si me dejaban en paz.

Sasuke: ¿Tan rápido accediste?

Sakura: /Se levanta la manga de su camiseta, dejando al descubierto un gran moretón/ no quería que me siguieran lastimando, además, pretendía decirle a Naruto lo sucedido y olvidarme de todo pero entonces me dijeron que Ino en realidad hacía feliz a Naruto y que yo solo era un estorbo en su relación, eso y muchas otras cosas que no quiero recordar… ellos, en cierta forma, tenían razón. Yo no tengo porqué entrometerme en su vida, es decir, Naruto es feliz con Ino y yo/Lágrimas/

Sasuke: Sakura…

Sakura: solo soy la amiga… y para colmo, ayer querían saber sobre ti y no sé porque… se me hace que no debo juntarme contigo para evitar problemas pero… no sé qué hacer, Sasuke. Nunca antes me habían amenazado y me duele mucho que me arrebaten a Naruto, Sasuke, no quiero eso…

Sasuke: /Se le acerca y la toma de las mejillas/ tranquila, Haruno. Nada va a pasarte, además… no creo que Naruto te siga el juego y se quede de brazos cruzados, él me habla mucho de ti. Dice que eres carismática, alegre y hermosa…por eso, creo que Naruto peleará por ti.

Sakura: ¿Eso crees?

Sasuke: Si, ¿es Ino la culpable de todo esto, verdad?

Sakura: Si…

Sasuke: lo suponía, está loca y puede hacer cosas estúpidas por el amor de Naruto, lo he vivido en carne propia, esa es una de las razones por la que decidí regresar.

Sakura: ¿Huiste de una chica?

Sasuke: Más o menos… pero, eso no importa. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Sakura: Si – No creí que Sasuke tuviera un lado sensible… tú también eres una caja de sorpresas, Sasuke –

/Casa Haruno/

Sakura: Aquí es…

Sasuke: Bueno…

Sakura: Gracias por escucharme y por confiar en mí.

Sasuke: Eres amiga de Naruto, claro que confío en ti…

Sakura: /Se sonroja/ - que deslumbrante – /Toca la puerta/

Sasuke: Buenas noches.

Sakura: Si, cuídate.

Sasuke: /Le da un beso en la mejilla/

*Abren la puerta*

Sasori: ¬¬ ¿Qué están haciendo? hmm.

Sakura: /Sonrojada/ N-nada, es decir… eeeh…

Sasori: Será mejor que vayas a casa, hmm.

Sakura: Sasori, ¿Por qué estás actuando como Deidara?

Sasori: Porque soy Deidara, hmm.

Deidara: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Sakura y odio el arte! /Reacciona/ ¡¿Sakura, por qué odias el arte?!

Sakura: ¡Yo no odio el arte y no actúo así! ¡¿Y qué se supone que están haciendo?!

Sasuke: -_-'

Deidara: Es una manera psicológica de arreglar los problemas de familia.

Sasori: El cambio de roles, hmm.

Sakura: ¡¿Y quién se supone que soy yo?!

Deidara: Tú, eres Sasori.

Sakura: ¡No quiero ser Sasori! ¡Quiero ser yo!

Sasori: Eso no importa, hmm. ¿Quién es él?

Sakura: ahh, él es…

Sasuke: Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. El novio de Sakura.

Deidara y Sasori: ¡¿Queeeeeeee?!

Sasori: ¿Desde cuándo?

Deidara: La pequeña no está en edad para tener novio, hmm.

Sakura: Gracias, Sasuke. Volvieron a la normalidad.

Sasuke: De nada, Sakura

Deidara: ¡E-Esto… es imperdonable!

Sasuke: Solo bromeaba… /Sonríe/

Sasori: ¿Es enserio?

Sasuke: Si, en serio…

Deidara: /Suspira de alivio/

Sasori: Olvida el cambio de roles… arreglemos nuestros problemas y ya.

Deidara: psicología barata, hmm.

Sasuke: /Ríe/ Bueno, adiós, Sakura. Nos vemos mañana.

Sakura: Si, adiós.

Sasuke: /Se va/

Sakura: - Sasuke… -

/Día siguiente. Academia/

Sasuke: Sakura.

Sakura: Oh, Sasuke… ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke: Debemos hablar.

Sakura: ¿Eh? ¿De qué? – me había tomado del brazo y me llevó a un lugar más privado ¿Qué querrá? – ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke: quería hablarte sobre Ino.

Sakura: Ahh, no quiero que la menciones… esa estúpida.

Sasuke: Esto te interesa. La estuve espiando.

Sakura: ¿Qué? Sasuke, eso es muy peligroso, tú…

Sasuke: Ya, cálmate… soy experto en eso. Descubrí que la que quería saber sobre mí es la pelirroja, ¿Cómo era?

Sakura: Karin…

Sasuke: si, ella. Pero eso no importa. Quieren deshacerse de ti.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: Porque Ino está celosa de que pases más tiempo con Naruto que ella que es la novia.

Sakura: Pues si es así, me alejaré y ya.

Sasuke: No creo que sea tan fácil.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: según lo que escuché… quieren a toda la academia en tu contra.

Sakura: ¿Qué? Están locas.

Sasuke: yo pensé lo mismo.

Sakura: /Baja la mirada/

Sasuke: no te preocupes, tengo un plan.

Sakura: ¿Qué plan?

Sasuke: separar a Naruto de Ino.

Sakura: ¿No sería lo mismo? Si los separamos, ella creerá que fui yo la culpable y no quiero eso.

Sasuke: Hmm… tienes razón, pero…

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Sasuke: /Sonríe/ la suerte está de nuestro lado.

Sakura: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke: cuando las estaba vigilando me di cuenta de que Ino no es para nada fiel.

Sakura: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke: Usa la cabeza, Haruno. Ino está engañando A Naruto.

Sakura: ¡¿Qué?!

Sasuke: Si. Así que debemos decirle a Naruto sobre esto.

Sakura: Mejor no…

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: porque… Naruto es feliz con ella y… /Lágrimas/ no quiero imaginarme lo triste que se sentiría al enterarse de que - -

Sasuke: /La toma de los brazos/ Haruno ¿Te estás escuchando? Ino le está siendo infiel. Tarde o temprano se aburrirá de Naruto y lo dejará. Entonces… entonces /Niega/

Sakura: /Secándose las lágrimas/ ¿Q-Qué sucede?

Sasuke: /Baja la mirada/ no quiero volver a verlo triste…

Sakura: /Sorprendida/

Sasuke: Al igual que tú, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi amigo. No sé si lo sabes… pero, Naruto ya ha pasado por esto… cuando éramos pequeños, sucedió exactamente lo mismo que está pasando ahora. Ella lo dejó y Naruto… Ahh, olvídalo. El punto es, Haruno, que no permitiré que una cualquiera como Ino lastime a Naruto.

Sakura: Sasuke…

Sasuke: así que no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no… yo voy a separarlos.

Sakura: ¡Esta bien, Sasuke!

Sasuke: /Sonríe/

Sakura: Yo te ayudo…

Sasuke: Bien, gracias, Haruno.

Sakura: ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Sasuke: simplemente tendremos que hablar con él.

Sakura: ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?

Sasuke: Claro.

Sakura: ¿Y si se enteran que fuimos nosotros?

Sasuke: nadie va a enterarse.

Sakura: Es que… tengo miedo…

Sasuke: Una vez Itachi me dijo que, está bien tener miedo cuando no sabes qué hacer pero, esta vez, Haruno… debes ser valiente.

Sakura: ¿Iremos juntos?

Sasuke: Esa es la idea.

Sakura: ¿No permitirás que le diga yo sola, verdad?

Sasuke: No, lo haremos juntos.

Sakura: ¿Lo prometes?

Sasuke: /Sonríe/ lo prometo.

Sakura: *Latido* /Se sonroja/ Y-Ya… va-vámonos…

Sasuke: Claro.

/Salón de clases/

Naruto: /Desde su asiento. Suspira/

Hinata: ¿por qué hoy no estás sonriendo?

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Creí que no me hablabas…

Hinata: /Baja la mirada/

Naruto: Aunque siempre te sientas a la par mía… te siento distante. Como si no quisieras que te hablaran…

Hinata: No quiero que me hablen.

Naruto: Vaya, que sincera.

Hinata: Lo lamento…

Naruto: /Suspira/ ¿Por qué me hablas ahora?

Hinata: tú siempre estás sonriéndole a todo el mundo y quiero saber por qué, eso es todo.

Naruto: supongo que lo hago para agradecerle a la vida.

Hinata: ¿Agradecerle a la vida qué?

Naruto: Vamos, estoy completo ¿Ves? Tengo mis brazos, puedo caminar… puedo hablar y ver a personas lindas como tú.

Hinata: /Sorprendida, se sonroja y baja la mirada/ - él es agradecido ¿Solo por eso? Increíble –

Naruto: /Sonríe/

Hinata: ¿Eres feliz?

Naruto: si, lo soy, generalmente. Pero hoy no.

Hinata: ¿P-Por qué?

Naruto: Tengo problemas con mi novia.

Hinata: Novia…

Naruto: Si, quisiera… suicidarme.

Hinata: /Sorprendida/ - ¿Quiere suicidarse? ¿Él? No hablará en serio, él no puede morir… son muy pocas las personas que hablan conmigo, que me sonríen, él es tan brillante, no puede morir. Naruto no… debo decirle que no lo haga – Eso es…

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Solo bromeaba.

Hinata: /Suspira de alivio/ Creí que hablabas en serio – Que susto… tengo la sensación de que debo protegerlo de asuntos así –

Neji: Hinata…

Naruto: ¡Hola! ¿Neji, verdad?

Neji: /solo lo mira/ acompáñame, Hinata.

Hinata: Discúlpame, Naruto-kun /Se va junto con Neji/

Naruto: Claro /Sonríe tiernamente/ - ¿"Naruto-kun", Eh? Cuando ella lo dijo, mi estómago se revolvió, no sé por qué, pero…se sintió divertido. Observé atentamente a Hinata, Neji parecía estar hablando en serio. Hinata oculto su cara y salió corriendo. Me preocupé y sólo la seguí… corrió hasta entrar al baño de chicas. No podía entrar allí, así que decidí quedarme afuera hasta que ella saliera. La escuché llorar como un bebé… otras chicas se le acercaron, por lo que oí. Varias chicas salieron del baño, asustadas– ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

Chica X: N-No lo sé… pero tiene una navaja…

Naruto: ¿Una navaja? – sin previo aviso, mi cuerpo se movió solo. Entré al baño de mujeres y la vi llorando en el suelo… tenía la navaja en su mano… iba a cortarse – ¡Hinata! – le tomé la mano para levantarla. Ella forcejeaba al mismo tiempo que lloraba – ¡Estás loca! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Hinata: ¡Déjame en paz!

Naruto: ¡No voy a dejarte!

Hinata: /Sorprendida/

Naruto: - soltó la navaja y me abrazó muy fuerte –

Hinata: /Llorando/

Naruto: …

Hinata: Naruto… me quiero morir…

Naruto: No digas eso… tú no debes morir.

Hinata: /Lo abraza más fuerte/ Gracias…

Naruto: Vámonos…

/Atrás de la academia/

Naruto: Toma /Entregándole un jugo de caja/

Hinata: Gracias /Lo toma/

Naruto: Ahora, dime qué pasó…

Hinata: /Baja la mirada/

Naruto: Esta bien si no me quieres decir, pero… por favor no vuelvas a intentar suicidarte.

Hinata: /Comienza a llorar/

Naruto: /se sienta a la par de ella/ No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí, de veras.

Hinata: /Cubriéndose la cara con sus manos, niega/ confiar no me traerá nada bueno, así que creo que… no deberías hablarme.

Naruto: ¿De qué hablas? Es bueno tener amigos con los que puedas desahogarte, con los que puedas ser tú mismo, hablar largas horas de lo que hiciste el fin de semana… Hinata… ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado reprimiendo lo que sientes, escondiéndote tras esas heridas? /Señalando sus muñecas/

Hinata: Tú… no sabes lo que se siente… que todos tus amigos, tus supuestos amigos te den la espalda… que de un día para otro, todos te ignoren, te odien… por… por una tontería.

Naruto: No, no sé lo que se siente, yo siempre he tenido padres que me apoyaron en todo, amigos con los que puedo contar y que no me dejaran atrás…

Hinata: Gracias por decírmelo, ahora sé que eres perfecto y llevas una vida perfecta.

Naruto: No me refería a eso… lo que quiero decir es que… esas personas me han enseñado a no abandonar a tus amigos aun cuando ellos me den la espalda, me enseñaron a dar lo mejor de mi… a ser una persona confiable.

Hinata: Que bonito se oye ¿No crees? Pero sé que es otra de muchas mentiras… todos son iguales.

Naruto: Puedes confiar en mi… eso es todo. No voy a obligarte a que lo hagas y mucho menos a que me hables, pero… cuando me necesites, siempre estaré contigo.

Hinata: - ¿Está bien? ¿Realmente está bien? ¿Puedo confiar… en tú sonrisa, Naruto-kun? –

Naruto: Nos vemos… /Sonríe/ Si me necesitas, solo llámame. En serio, llámame.

Hinata: /Sorprendida/

Naruto: Adiós – di media vuelta para irme, mi mente daba vueltas, jamás había tratado con alguien como ella. Espero que mis palabras puedan alcanzarte. Di un paso adelante, planeaba irme y dejarla sola un rato pero… sentí algo cálido envolver mi mano, voltee a ver y Hinata estaba… ella, estaba… -

Hinata: /Sin hacer contacto visual con él/ N-No te vayas, Naruto-kun…

Naruto: /Sorprendido/ Hinata…

Hinata: /Le suelta la mano/ perdóname… dije cosas desagradables…

Naruto: Esta bien, Hinata. No importa /Sonríe/ me quedaré aquí…

Hinata: /Se sonroja/ S-si…

Naruto: /Se sienta y le sonríe/

Hinata: /Se cubre la cara con sus manos/

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede?

Hinata: N-No me mires así.

Naruto: ¿Cómo?

Hinata: /Lo mira y se sonroja/ A-Así…

Naruto: no te entiendo nada, de veras.

Hinata: Olvídalo… s-solo… no me mires.

Naruto: /Se cubre la cara con sus manos/ ¿Así? /La mira/

Hinata: /Sonríe/ Exacto… ^_^

Naruto: *Latido* Hina… /Se acomoda el cabello/ ¡Wow! /Ríe/

Hinata: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Te miras… hermosa cuando ríes.

Hinata: Naruto- kun…

Naruto: /Ríe/ Nada, olvídalo.

Hinata: /Sonrojada/

X: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿Sí?

X: ¡Pasa por el gimnasio! ¡El entrenador te está buscando!

Naruto: ¡Ah! ¡En seguida voy, de veras!

X: / Se va/

Naruto: ¿Me acompañas?

Hinata: S-si…

Naruto: /Ríe/

Hinata: ¿De qué te ríes?

Naruto: De nada, olvídalo.

Hinata: Hmm. – por primera vez… me gustaría saber qué es lo que estás pensando, Naruto-kun… por alguna razón, siento que tu sonrisa es solo para mí… por primera vez en mi vida… quiero proteger a alguien querido… ese eres tú… Naruto-kun –

/Gimnasio/

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Reprobé física?!

Gai: Si, Naruto… debes reponerte de eso.

Naruto: Pero, Gai-sensei… Olvidemos esas notas y solo califique el próximo semestre ¿Si?

Gai: ¡No intentes sobornarme!

Hinata: /Sentada en las graderías, lejos de Naruto/

Ino: /A unos metros de Hinata/ ¿Vamos a ir hoy? Dime que sí, amor.

Hinata: /Voltea a ver/ ¿Eh? – Esa es la novia de Naruto-kun -

Ino: /Lo besa/ ¿Iremos si es así?

X: Claro que sí, preciosa. Luego iremos a tu casa ¿Ok?

Ino: Lo que tú digas… prométeme que será divertido.

X: Lo será, como siempre…

Hinata: /Enojada/ - Esa inútil –

Naruto: ¡Hinata! ¡Ya regre - - ! /Se detiene en seco/ ¿Eh? ¿Ino? /Dijo con una voz apenas audible/

Hinata: /Preocupada/ Naruto-kun… /Se le acerca/

Naruto: /Baja la mirada/

Ino: /Besando apasionadamente a X /

Naruto: /Sale corriendo/

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun!

Ino: /Se separa rápidamente/ ¿Naruto? /Mira a su alrededor/

Hinata: /Se le acerca a Ino/ Oye, tú – Nadie va a hacerle daño a Naruto-kun –

Ino: ¿Qué quieres, suicida?

Hinata: ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a Naruto-kun?

Ino: ¿"Naruto-kun"? ¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos?

Hinata: ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Responde!

Ino: No tengo nada que decirle a una renegada como tú…

/Se empieza a hacer un círculo de estudiantes alrededor de las chicas/

Hinata: Tú no me conoces, así que ten mucho cuidado en cómo me hablas.

Ino: eso va para ti también, estúpida.

Hinata: No tengo porque hacerle caso a una cualquiera.

Ino: ¿Cómo?

Hinata: Justo como lo oyes, regalada.

Ino: ¡A mí no me vengas a hablar así ¿Me oyes?!

Hinata: - Naruto-kun… no tengo miedo de meterme en problemas por protegerte… nadie debe hacerle daño a alguien como tú – ¡Yo te hablo como quiero!

Ino: ¡No eres nadie para hacerlo, desubicada!

Hinata: ¡Maldita, zorra!

Ino: ¡No me grites, estúpida!

Hinata: ¡Vuelves a hacerle daño a Naruto y juro que te mato!

Ino: /Sorprendida/

Hinata: Si vas a seguir con esto mejor déjalo en paz. No eres quien para engañarlo…

Ino: …

Hinata: Estas advertida…/Se va/

Ino: ¿Quién se ha creído?

/Cerca de allí/

Sakura: ¿Viste, Sasuke? ¿Viste eso?

Sasuke: No te preocupes, estuve atento a cada palabra. Creo que se nos adelantaron en el plan.

Sakura: Si, supongo…

Sasuke: ¿Pero sabes que es lo bueno?

Sakura: ¿Qué cosa?

Sasuke: Que ahora que Naruto lo sabe, nadie puede meterte la culpa de nada.

Sakura: Tienes razón, pero… debemos buscar a Naruto, debe sentirse muy mal.

Sasuke: Si, tienes razón.

/Pasillos/

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Dónde estás?

Neji: Hinata, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Hinata: ¿De qué hablas?

Neji: ¿Por qué lo estás buscando? ¿No te basta con lo que te hizo…?

Hinata: ¡Cállate! No quiero que lo menciones.

Neji: Entonces, no confíes en Naruto… todos te harán lo mismo.

Hinata: N-No…él no es así.

Neji: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hinata: No sé…

Neji: ¿Cómo sabes que no te engañará?

Hinata: ¡No lo sé!

Neji: ¡Entonces deja de buscarlo!

Hinata: ¡No me digas que hacer!

Neji: ¡Entonces que te rompan el corazón de nuevo! ¡No me importa!

Hinata: ¡A mí tampoco! /sale corriendo/

Neji: ¡Hinata!

Hinata: /Corriendo/ - Naruto-kun… te necesito –

*Timbre*

Hinata corrió directo a la salida, siguió corriendo sin parar. El atardecer se podía ver en todo su esplendor, las hojas de los árboles caían al suelo bruscamente por el viento. ¿A quién buscaba? Simplemente… huía ¿Pero de qué? lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, su vista se nublaba, solo quería llegar a su casa… la impotencia se apoderó de cada parte de su cuerpo, se detuvo ante el recuerdo del pasado que la perseguía, la gente la miraba con lastima, ella no sabía que hacer ¿Seguir corriendo? ¿Acabar con su sufrimiento en medio de todos? Comenzó a marearse y cayó de rodillas, lloró como una niña sin hogar… lloró con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle la gente a su alrededor… por primera vez… le haría caso a alguien… iba a desahogarse, sin importar el final…

Hinata: /Abriendo sus ojos con torpeza/ N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ¡Solo quiero una respuesta!

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Ino: ¡No tengo nada que decirte!

Naruto: ¡respóndeme!

Ino: ¡Es tu culpa!

Naruto: ¡Ino ¿Qué hice mal?!

Ino: ¡Ya no importa! ¡Solo sácala de aquí!

Naruto: ¡¿Por qué?!

Ino: ¡Entonces, quédate con ella!

Naruto: ¡No! ¡Ino, espera!

Ino: ¡Déjame! /Sale de la casa/

Naruto: ¡Ino!

Hinata: - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Dónde estoy? –

En el próximo capítulo…

Naruto: Sasuke… debo preguntarte algo…

Sasuke: ¿De qué se trata?

_Es tener miedo…_

Ino: ¡¿Por qué todo me está saliendo mal?!

Sakura: Él la tiene a ella…

_…__¿Lo que te hace más fuerte?..._

Sasuke: Pero tú me tienes a mí.

Sakura: /Sorprendida/

Karin: Uchiha Sasuke… tú serás para mí…

**Próximo capítulo "Complicación"**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 "Complicación"**

Hinata: /Levantándose del sofá/

Naruto: ¿Hinata? /Se le acerca/ ¿Estás bien?

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Vaya susto el que me diste.

Hinata: ¿C-Cómo es que estoy en…? ¿Dónde estoy?

Naruto: Estás es mi casa… te encontré en la acera, estabas desmayada…

Hinata: ¿Desmayada?

Naruto: Si ¿Quieres agua?

Hinata: N-No, estoy bien.

Naruto: ¿Segura?

Hinata: Más importante ¿Con quién peleabas?

Naruto: /Baja la mirada/ Con Ino.

Hinata: Esa estúpida…

Naruto: /Sorprendido/ ¿Cómo?

Hinata: Es que… ella no tiene derecho de hacerte algo como eso, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Ya, cálmate. Yo arreglaré esto…

Hinata: Está bien… ¿Y tus padres?

Naruto: Vendrán dentro de una hora.

Hinata: Ya veo…

Naruto: Bien, entonces… Respóndeme algo…

Hinata: ¿Si?

Naruto: ¿Por qué tratas de suicidarte?

Hinata: /Baja la mirada/ No sé si deba… decirte…

Naruto: Confía en mí…

Hinata: Me es muy difícil confiar en alguien…

Naruto: Por eso, quiero saber por qué.

Hinata: E-Es que… yo...

Naruto: tranquila, no es necesario que me digas todo de golpe… toma tu tiempo.

Hinata: Gracias, Naruto-kun /Baja la mirada/ si te hubiera conocido antes, no hubiera cometido tantos errores.

Naruto: ¿De verdad? ¿Realmente crees eso?

Hinata: Bueno, si…

Naruto: Gracias… ¿Sabes? Me gustaría… que pudieras cambiar tu forma de pensar.

Hinata: Eso es muy difícil. Observar como todo va mal. Tus amigos te dan la espalda, tus padres no te apoyan y el amor de tu vida te reemplaza… mientras todo eso ocurría… yo me llenaba cada vez con más y más odio y rencor.

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Dame un descanso. Te demostraré que existen personas en las que realmente puedas confiar, de veras.

Hinata: no es necesario…

Naruto: Sí que lo es.

Hinata: /Sorprendida/

Naruto: Hay cosas en la vida que no has conocido y que no has experimentado. Como la comodidad de una buena compañía en un ambiente sin odio…sin rencor…

Hinata: ¿Existe algo como eso?

Naruto: Si, existe. Lo he vivido todos los días. Y no quiero que te pierdas algo como eso.

Hinata: ¿En serio piensas eso?

Naruto: Por supuesto.

Hinata: /Sonríe tiernamente/

Naruto: Oh…

Hinata: ¿Qué sucede?

Naruto: /Ríe/

Hinata: ¿Por qué ríes?

Naruto: Por nada. A veces es bueno reír por nada en específico /Se levanta/

Hinata: ¿A-A dónde vas?

Naruto: Te traeré un jugo… algo de comer…

Hinata: Gracias.

Naruto: ¿Sabes?

Hinata: ¿S-Si?

Naruto: Desde la primera vez que te vi… siempre pensé que eras miedosa, tímida y rara…

Hinata: /Baja la mirada/

Naruto: Pero, creo que… Me gusta la gente como tú.

Hinata: /Se sonroja/ N-Naruto…

Naruto: /Se dirige a la cocina/

Hinata: /Sonríe/

_"__Naruto-kun… yo… siempre me rendía sin intentarlo y terminaba tomando el camino equivocado. Siempre pensé que nadie podría aceptarme como soy. Siempre huía de los apuros y no los enfrentaba. Nunca confié en nadie y cuando lo hice… terminé con el corazón lleno de heridas… noche tras noche, mis ojos derramaban lágrimas de odio y enojo. Siempre he amado al equivocado. Siempre he estado en las situaciones equivocadas, en el momento equivocado. Pero, Naruto-kun… siento que antes de conocerte, mi existencia era algo que apenas se notaba, de alguna manera tú… te fijaste siempre en mis virtudes…_

_*Naruto: Te miras… hermosa cuando ríes*_

_Te fijaste en lo que realmente soy… es que, gracias a ti… ahora soy más fuerte… ¿Puedo mostrarte mi verdadero yo?_

_*Naruto: Desde la primera vez que te vi… siempre pensé que eras miedosa, tímida y rara… Pero, creo que… Me gusta la gente como tú.*_

_Naruto-kun… realmente… gracias"_

Naruto: Hinata…

Hinata: Naruto-kun /Sonríe/ - quiero impresionarlo –

Naruto: /Ríe/

Hinata: ¬ ¬

Naruto: /entre risas/ ¿Te sientes mejor?

Hinata: Si… ¬ ¬

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede? /Se sienta a la par de ella/

Hinata: ¿Por qué cada vez que sonrío tú te ríes?

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Porque me pareces adorable…

Hinata: /Se sonroja/

Naruto: Si, eso es. Me encanta tu sonrisa y no puedo evitar desbordarme de alegría cuando la veo.

Hinata: /Adquiere un color rojo fosforescente en su cara y lo mira fijamente/ -realmente quiero impresionarlo, pero… él termina impresionándome a mí – ¿E-En serio?

Naruto: Si. Tu sonrisa… me gusta mucho /Sonríe/

Hinata: A-A mi m-me gusta la tuya…

Naruto: ¿De veras?

Hinata: S-Si – Que rabia… me puso nerviosa. Si él sigue tan cerca de mí, no creo poder soportarlo –

Naruto: Hinata… chan…

Hinata: /Sorprendida/ ¿"Hinata-chan"?

Naruto: ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Hinata: A-Ammm…

Naruto: ¿Si? Hinata-chan…

Hinata: /Nerviosa/ N-No, no puedes… lo siento.

Naruto: Ehh, está bien…

Hinata: Lo siento – Cuando me llama así, mi corazón se acelera y me pongo nerviosa –

Naruto: ¿No deberías regresar a casa?

Hinata: No quiero regresar…

Naruto: ¿Por qué no?

Hinata: Allá solo hay discordia entre mi padre y mi madre…

Naruto: Ya veo…

Hinata: No quiero volver nunca más a esa estúpida casa. Naruto-kun, me da rabia de tan solo pensarlo.

Naruto: Hinata, ¿No crees que deberías enfrentar tus problemas?

Hinata: ¿Enfrentarlos?

Naruto: Si… honestamente, no sé lo que sucede en tu casa, pero estoy seguro que debes arreglar los problemas que existen en ella.

Hinata: ¿Cómo, según tú, tengo que enfrentarlos?

Naruto: Con una sonrisa…

Hinata: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Tienes una sonrisa tierna, cuando sonríes, se nota cuánto has sufrido en tu vida. Pero has podido, de alguna forma, sobrellevar tus problemas sin ayuda. Pero ¿Sabes?

Hinata: ¿Si?

Naruto: Ya no estás sola…

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Naruto: Me tienes a mí… sé que puedes estar preparada para todo lo que venga con una sonrisa y con mi ayuda.

Hinata: ¿E-En serio?

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Si.

Hinata: /Sonríe/ Gracias, Naruto-kun…

Naruto: De nada, Hinata… Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Hinata: ¿Estás seguro?

Naruto: Por supuesto.

Hinata: S-Si…

/Casa Hyuuga/

Hinata: Aquí es…

Naruto: Qué linda casa…

Hinata: Si, por fuera…

Naruto: Venga, no debe ser tan malo /Sonríe/

Hinata: Yo creo que sí… /Niega con la cabeza/ No, Naruto. No creo poder hacerlo…

Naruto: ¿Qué cosa?

Hinata: Sonreír como una estúpida mientras todos pelean.

Naruto: Alto, Hinata. Sonreír no te hace estúpida, para empezar. Segundo, eso te hace más fuerte, más madura, mientras todos se pelean, tú mantienes un semblante de felicidad. Eso es de valientes.

Hinata: Naruto-kun… no puedo hacerlo /Se cubre la cara con ambas manos/

Naruto: /La toma de los hombros/ Hinata… no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Hinata: No lo creo…

Naruto: Confía en mí…

Hinata: Y-Yo…

*Se abre la puerta*

Hiashi (Padre de Hinata) ¿Hinata?

Hinata: /Aparta la mirada/

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Buenas noches, Señor Hyuuga. Es un placer conocerle, de veras.

Hiashi: Si, gracias ¿Ya te ibas?

Naruto: Ahh, pues-

Hinata: No, aún no se iba. Lo invité a tomar algo – Lo siento, Naruto-kun… no quiero estar sola –

Hiashi: Si es así, pasa.

/Casa Hyuuga. Sala/

Hiashi: Me voy, tengo una junta en la empresa. Adiós /Se va/

Hinata: Hmp, claro, una junta.

Naruto: ¿No irá a una junta?

Hinata: No. En vez de eso, irá a verse con la otra maldita zorra. El muy imbécil piensa que no me he dado cuenta.

Naruto: Hinata. /Dijo con autoridad/ No debes hablar de esa forma. Hasta donde yo sé, no es común en ti. Dejas de ser adorable cuando hablas así.

Hinata: /Se sonroja/ No puedo evitarlo cuando estoy enojada. Lo siento, no debí hablar así en frente de ti.

Naruto: Enfrente de mí, ni de nadie ¿Entiendes?

Hinata: Si /Apenada/ - Que tierno –

Naruto: Bueno, ¿Hay alguien más en casa?

Hinata: Supongo que Neji y Hanabi.

Naruto: ¿Hanabi?

Hinata: Es mi hermana menor.

Naruto: Ya veo…

Hinata: Y… mi madre, supongo.

Naruto: ¿En serio?

Hinata: /Baja la mirada/

Naruto: /Suspira/ Bueno, creo que me voy yendo.

Hinata: ¿De verdad?

Naruto: Si, nos vemos mañana. De todos modos, debo arreglar algo.

Hinata: Entiendo…

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Adiós.

Hinata: A-Adiós… /Sonríe/

Naruto: /Se va/

Hinata: Naruto-kun… /Se dirige a su habitación/

/Casa Uzumaki/

Naruto: /Abriendo la puerta/ Ya regresé – Que raro… ¿No hay nadie en casa? – /Se dirige a la cocina/ ¿Mamá?...no está aquí… /Se dirige al estudio/ ¿Papá?... tampoco está /Se dirige a la habitación de sus padres/ ¿Mamá? ¿No hay nadie? /Se recuesta en el marco de la puerta/ Hmm, que raro. Ya deberían haber regresado. Voy a llamarlos…

/Casa Uzumaki. Sala/

Naruto: /Al teléfono/ Contesten… /Cuelga/ - ¿Qué habrá pasado? –

*Tocan la puerta*

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Mamá, papá… /Abre la puerta/ Bienve- - /Sorprendido/

X: Hola, Uzumaki Naruto.

X: Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Naruto: ¿Q-Quiénes son ustedes?

X: Nara Shikaku…

X: Sarutobi Asuma.

Naruto: ¿Nara? ¿Eres familiar de Shikamaru?

Shikaku: Si, soy su padre.

Naruto: Ya veo, nunca me contó sobre sus padres, es un placer conocerlo, Señor.

Shikaku: /Mira a Asuma/

Asuma: /Mira a Shikaku/

Shikaku: Somos policías de Konoha.

Naruto: ¿En serio? Genial, debe ser un trabajo muy pesado. Es más ¿Por qué entran y les doy algo de tomar?

Asuma: ¿Está bien?

Naruto: Por supuesto, pasen.

Shikaku: Naruto…

Naruto: Venga, Shikaku-occhan, adelante.

Shikaku y Asuma /Entran y toman asiento/

Naruto: /Cierra la puerta/ Esperen un momento por favor, les traeré algo de tomar.

Shikaku: Ah, gracias…

Naruto: /Se va a la cocina/

Asuma: Es un buen anfitrión… no sé cómo tomará la noticia.

Shikaku: Él tendrá que entenderlo… él es así, mi hijo me lo ha dicho.

Naruto: ¡Bien! /Les entrega un vaso de agua a cada uno/

Asuma: Gracias, Naruto.

Naruto: Ya, ya, no sean tan modestos.

Shikaku: /Pone el vaso de agua en la mesa que está enfrente del sofá/ Bueno, Naruto…hay algo que queremos decirte /Se levanta seguido de Asuma/

Naruto: ¿Mm? ¿Qué cosa?

Shikaku: /Suspira/

/Calles de Konoha/

Sasuke: /Suspira/ - Hermano… ¿Será que volveremos a vernos? ¿Estás pensando…aunque sea un poco en mí? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? ¿Está bien que hagas esto? –

X: /Grito/

Sasuke: ¿Eh? /Se acerca a ella/ ¿Estás bien?

X: Si, solo- - ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ah, tu eres Karin ¿Cierto?

Karin: Si, emm… m-mi blusa… se rasgó un poco.

Sasuke: ¿En serio? /Se quita la chaqueta/ Toma. Ahora que lo veo, no es sólo un rasguño.

Karin: /Ríe nerviosa/ Gracias… /Se pone la chaqueta/

Sasuke: ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?

Karin: Me dirigía a casa de Naruto…

Sasuke: ¿De verdad? Yo también iba a su casa.

Karin: Si, es que… Ino y él tuvieron una pelea y como buena amiga debo ayudarles.

Sasuke: Yo iba para otra cosa, pero… da igual ¿Vamos?

Karin: Claro – Que gran golpe de suerte encontrarme a Sasuke –

Sasuke: - Esta loca ¿Qué es lo que quería saber de mí? –

/Casa Uzumaki/

Naruto: /Abre sus ojos impactado/

Shikaku: /Baja la mirada/

Naruto: ¿Bromeas, verdad?

Shikaku: No.

Naruto: No puede ser cierto. ¡No te creo!

Shikaku: Te estoy diciendo la verdad

Naruto: ¡Tus palabras me están revolviendo el estómago! ¡Esto no es gracioso!

Shikaku: ¿Por qué habría de venir hasta aquí, solo para hacerte una broma?

Naruto: ¡Entonces, no soy más que un cobarde inútil que no quiere aceptar la realidad!

Shikaku: No.

Naruto: ¡¿Entonces qué pasa?! ¡¿Me dices la verdad?! ¡¿Puedo creerte?!

Shikaku: /Lo mira fijamente/

Naruto: /Vista temblorosa/

Shikaku: Déjalos salir.

Naruto: /Sorprendido/

Shikaku: toda la tristeza…el miedo… y la rabia que se están formando dentro de ti… Déjalos salir.

Naruto: /Presiona sus puños/

Shikaku: Ese es el primer paso…

Asuma: Lo siento, Naruto /Se van/

Naruto: _"__¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Mamá… Papá…" _

Naruto se desploma, cae de rodillas y rompe en llanto. Una fuerte presión se formaba en su pecho. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer. Uno tras uno, los recuerdos se fueron extinguiendo. Todo su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho…

Naruto: No puedo vivir sin ustedes, son lo que más amo… quiero que se queden para siempre… Solo… un poco más… /Llora/

*Tocan la puerta*

Naruto: …

*Tocan la puerta*

Naruto: /Susurra/ Váyanse… no quiero a nadie…

Sasuke: /Desde afuera/ ¡Naruto! ¡¿Estás en casa?!

Naruto: ¿Sasuke? /Se levanta y abre la puerta/ Sasuke…

Karin: Hola, vinimos a visitarte…

Sasuke: ¿Algo anda mal, Naruto?

Naruto: - Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quise con tantas fuerzas decirles algo, pero no pude hacerlo. Tenía un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar. Me faltaba el aire… simplemente yo… - /Lo abraza/

Sasuke: /Sorprendido/ Naruto…

Naruto: /Llorando/ Sasuke… no quiero perderlos… no quiero…

Sasuke: ¿Pasó algo con tus padres?

Naruto: …

Sasuke: Naruto, oye, Naruto…

Naruto: /Llorando/

Karin: Naruto… ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke: Naruto, vamos, Naruto. Di algo. Oye, Naruto.

Naruto: Por mi bien… /Dijo con una voz apenas audible/

Sasuke: ¿Eh?

Naruto: /Lo abraza más fuerte/ Esto es tan injusto…

Sasuke: Naruto…

/Minutos después. Sala Uzumaki/

Naruto: Mis padres… están en el hospital.

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Karin: Eso no…

Naruto: /Lágrimas/ Están… ellos están…

Sasuke: ya, Naruto. Debes calmarte un poco.

Karin: Iré por agua /Se levanta y se va/

Naruto: Sasuke… no quiero perderlos…

Sasuke: No vas a perderlos, Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Sasuke: /Frunce el entrecejo/ ¿Cuándo perdiste la fe?

Naruto: /Sorprendido/

Sasuke: estoy tan seguro de que tus padres van a estar bien, así como estoy seguro de que algún día mamá se recuperará y papá esté descansando en paz… así como estoy seguro de que… mi hermano volverá…

Naruto: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Dime, Naruto… ¿Cuándo abandonaste tus fuerzas?

Karin: Aquí está el agua…

Sasuke: /Se levanta/ Descansa…

Naruto: "Sasuke tiene mucha voluntad… él es más fuerte que yo… y aun así…" Sasuke… debo preguntarte algo…

Sasuke: ¿De qué se trata?

Naruto: /Se levanta/ Tu- *Dolor* ¡A-Ahh!

Sasuke: ¿Naruto?

Karin: /Preocupada/

Naruto: /Coloca su mano a la altura de su corazón/ *Dolor* Ahh… /Cae de rodillas/

Sasuke: ¡Naruto! /Se agacha/ ¡Está hiperventilando! ¡Karin! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!

Karin: S-si /Saca su celular y marca/

Sasuke: ¡Naruto, tranquilízate!

Naruto: /Cae al suelo/

Karin: /Al teléfono/ ¿Si? U-Una ambulancia por favor…

Sasuke: /Con su mano derecha le abre un ojo para observar sus pupilas/ ¿Miosis? (Contracción de la pupila, como un alfiler) Maldición…

Karin: Si, ¡Rápido! /Cuelga/

Sasuke: /Haciendo RCP a Naruto/ Maldición, Naruto. Respira…

Karin: ¿Sabes lo que haces?

Sasuke: Confía en mí… /Le toca el cuello/ No hay pulso…

Karin: "I-Increíble… Sasuke"

Sasuke: ¡Vamos, Naruto!

Karin: /Sorprendida/

Sasuke: No dejaré que te pase nada… "Imperdonable, si te pasa algo yo… ¡No me lo perdonaré!" /Agitado/ Bien… es poco, pero tiene pulso…

Karin: "Eres increíble…"

*Ambulancias*

Karin: Ya están aquí.

Sasuke: /Se sienta en el suelo, cansado. Se limpia algunas gotas de sudor de su frente/ Bien…

Karin: /Se sonroja/ "Que genial es…"

Sasuke: Ve a abrir la puerta…

Karin: S-Si… /Abre la puerta/

Paramédicos: /Entran con una camilla y revisan a Naruto/

Paramédico1: Tiene principios de infarto…

Paramédico2: ¿Usted lo estabilizó?

Sasuke: Así es…

Paramédico2: Disculpe la espera…

Sasuke: No importa, trasládenlo, rápido.

Paramédico1: ¡Sí!

/horas más tarde/

Naruto: /Abriendo sus ojos torpemente/

Karin: ¡Naruto! /Lo abraza/ que bueno que despertaste.

Naruto: ¿Karin? ¡Ah! ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Karin: /Se hace a un lado/ Está dormido…

Sasuke: /Sentado en una silla a la par de la cama/

Naruto: Sasuke…

Karin: Fue simplemente increíble…

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Karin: Sasuke, controló perfectamente la situación… él te salvó de un infarto.

Naruto: ¿De veras?

Karin: Si, nunca perdió la fe…

Naruto: /Baja la mirada/ "Gracias, Sasuke"

Sasuke: /Se estira/ Naruto…

Karin: "Y es tan lindo"

Naruto: Al fin despiertas…

Sasuke: Eso debería decirlo yo. ¿Cómo estás?

Naruto: Bien, supongo…

Sasuke: Me diste un buen susto, Uzumaki.

Naruto: ¿En serio? Te lo mereces, Uchiha.

Sasuke: /Sonríe/

Naruto: /Sonríe/

Karin: "Uchiha Sasuke… tú serás para mí…"

Sakura: /Abre la puerta/ ¡Naruto!

Sasuke: *Latido* "¿Pero qué?"

Naruto: Sakura-chan…

Sakura: /Pasa golpeando el hombro de Karin. Lo abraza/ Sasuke me dijo lo que pasó…

Naruto: No te preocupes, Sakura-chan…

Karin: /Carraspea la garganta/

Sakura: /Se aparta/

Karin: Frentezota.

Sakura: Fenómeno.

Karin: Será mejor que le avise a Ino lo que sucedió…

Sakura: /Baja la mirada y presiona sus puños/

Sasuke: ¿Quieren algo de tomar? /Se levanta/ Acompáñame, Haruno /Halándola del brazo/

Sakura: O-oye…

/Pasillos del hospital/

Sakura: ¿Qué te pasa?

Sasuke: ¿Qué te pasa?

Sakura: /Baja la mirada/

Sasuke: Haruno…

Sakura: Aah, no la soporto… cuando la veo, tengo ganas de ¡Matarla!

Sasuke: …

Sakura: ¡Maldición, es una plaga! ¡Sasuke, no la aguanto! ¡Ni a ella ni a Ino!

Sasuke: /Asienta/

Sakura: ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Sasuke: Desahógate…

Sakura: /Sorprendida/

Sasuke: Si eso te hace bien, hazlo…

Sakura: /Vista temblorosa/

Sasuke: Hazlo ahora que tienes la oportunidad... si no lo haces ahora, tal vez luego será muy tarde.

Sakura: Sasuke… /Lo abraza/

Sasuke: /Corresponde el abrazo/

Sakura: Ellas están arruinando mi vida… no quiero alejarme de Naruto, Sasuke. No puedo…

Sasuke: /Baja la mirada/

Sakura: No puedo competir contra Ino.

Sasuke: Si puedes…

Sakura: Pero, aunque pudiera hacerlo… /Lágrimas/ Todos conspiran en mi contra, nadie cree en mí… ni siquiera Naruto…

Sasuke: él sí cree en ti.

Sakura: Pero no me necesita porque… él la tiene a ella…

Sasuke: Pero tú me tienes a mí…

Sakura: /Sorprendida. Se aleja/

Sasuke: /Corta la frase/ Como tu apoyo… como un amigo.

Sakura: Gracias, Sasuke…

Sasuke: /Suspira/ De nada…

Karin: /Sale de la habitación de Naruto/ ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ah, Karin…

Sakura: /Secándose las lágrimas/

Karin: Hmm…

Sasuke: /Aparta la mirada/

Karin: Tengo que irme… Ino me está esperando…

Sasuke: ¿No va a venir?

Karin: Es complicado… me voy…

Sakura: /Susurra/ ya era hora…

Karin: /Se va/

Sakura: /Suspira/ ¿Cuánto tiempo estará Naruto aquí?

Sasuke: Un poco… pero, mientras él esté aquí… deberías hablarle.

Sakura: ¿Sobre qué?

Sasuke: /Le da un pequeño golpe en la frente/

Sakura: Ay…

Sasuke: Usa la cabeza, Haruno. Debes decirle cómo te sientes a cerca de Ino

Sakura: ¿Y si no resulta?

Sasuke: ¿Y si resulta?

Sakura: Siempre le tomas el lado positivo a las cosas.

Sasuke: La vida me enseñó a hacerlo…

Sakura: Hmm… que misterioso.

Sasuke: Humph…

Sakura: Realmente Gracias… creo que con tu ayuda, podré decirle a Naruto lo que he ocultado desde que le conocí…

Sasuke: /Cierra los ojos y sonríe ligeramente/ Eso espero…

Sakura: /Sonríe/

/Día siguiente. Hospital/

Naruto: Sasuke…

Sasuke: ¿Mm? /Abriendo y cerrando la ventana una y otra vez/

Naruto: ¿Estás aburrido?

Sasuke: Mmm… más o menos…

Naruto: ¿Te dijeron algo de mis padres?

Sasuke: /Se detiene/

Naruto: ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: /Continúa haciéndolo/

Naruto: Sasu- ¡Oye, Sasuke!

Sasuke: ¿Mm?

Naruto: Estás ocultando algo…

Sasuke: Si...

Naruto: Dímelo, son mis padres. Prometo que voy a entender, de veras.

Sasuke: Deja de alterarte, Naruto.

Naruto: Entonces, dime.

Sasuke: /Se detiene y deja abierta la ventana/ Tus padres están en un coma profundo. Muy pocas personas han despertado…

Naruto: /Presiona las sábanas/

Sasuke: ¿Sabes qué dijeron los doctores?

Naruto: …

Sasuke: 'Ellos tienen suerte de estar vivos' dijeron… pero no creo que haya sido solo suerte.

Naruto: ¿No?

Sasuke: /Niega/

Naruto: Entonces…

Sasuke: Están vivos porque están conscientes de que los necesitas…

Naruto: Aun así, eso no quita el hecho de que no debieron hacer algo tan imprudente.

Sasuke: Lo hicieron para protegerte—

Naruto: ¡Que importa porqué lo hicieron, Sasuke! ¡Ellos están en ese estado por mí culpa!

Sasuke: /Acercándose a Naruto/

Naruto: ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡Si hubieran pensado en mí no estarían en coma! ¡Jamás voy a perdonarlos!

Sasuke: /Le da una bofetada en la mejilla/

Naruto: /Sorprendido/

Sasuke: ¡No seas tan malagradecido! ¡Ellos definitivamente te aman, por eso lo hicieron, Idiota! ¡Si no se hubieran preocupado por ti ¿Crees que seguirías aquí?! ¡Están vivos porque, por sus venas corre el deseo de protegerte, Naruto! No quiero que vuelvas a decir que jamás los perdonarás… si mis padres hubieran tenido el coraje que tienen los tuyos, tal vez mi hermano… tal vez… él estuviera aquí…

Naruto: Discúlpame, Sasuke. Tienes razón, de veras. No volverá a pasar.

Sasuke: eso espero…

Naruto: /Baja la mirada/

/Casa Yamanaka/

Karin: Dime, Ino…

Ino: ¿Si?

Karin: ¿De verdad no vas a visitarlo?

Ino: ¿A quién? ¿A Naruto?

Karin: Si…

Ino: Claro que no, se lo tiene merecido por juntarse con la Hyuuga, esa zorra… ¡Karin ¿Por qué todo me sale mal?!

Karin: Tranquila, Ino… vamos a hacer que Hinata desaparezca para que tengas el camino libre.

Ino: /Suspira/ Solo el hecho de pensar que esa maldita lo tengo me da rabia.

Karin: No te preocupes, él no va a reemplazarte. Y ya tenemos a la frentezota controlada así que será más fácil…

Ino: Tienes razón… ¿Vamos de compras?

Karin: ¡Sí!

/Hospital/

Naruto: ¡No lo soporto! ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

Sasuke: No hasta que los doctores lo digan.

Naruto: ¿Y esperarás hasta entonces?

Sasuke: Sin mí estarías más aburrido ¿O me equivoco?

Naruto: No. No te equivocas.

Sasuke: Bien, solo ten paciencia…

Naruto: /Suspira/ "Ino… ¿Cómo te estará yendo? Me haces mucha falta, de veras. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, a mi lado"

Sasuke: Naruto…

Naruto: ¿Si?

Sasuke: Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de papá…

Naruto: Es verdad. ¿Vamos juntos?

Sasuke: No… tú tienes que descansar.

Naruto: Hmp! Que aguafiestas. Entonces, ¿irás con Itachi?

Sasuke: No lo creo, me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer mañana.

Naruto: ¿Tan importante es?

Sasuke: /Se encoge de hombros/

Naruto: Ya veo…

Sasuke: Iré yo solo…

Naruto: Siento no poder acompañarte…

Sasuke: Está bien. Él próximo año será.

Naruto: Si…

Sasuke: Por ahora, será mejor que descanses ¿Ok?

Naruto: Ok… /Se acuesta/

Sasuke: "Naruto, eres como mi otro hermano. No permitiría que te pasara algo"

En el siguiente capítulo…

Sasuke: Papá…

_Es realmente doloroso sonreír…_

Sasuke: /Ligera sonrisa/ Ella hace que quiera ser buena persona.

_…__Cuando el corazón te duele…_

Sasuke: Estoy seguro de no querer cometer el mismo error tres veces…

Próximo capítulo "Incienso"


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 "Incienso"**

Dos grandes ojos afilados se abrieron ante un nuevo día. Sasuke se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño. Luego de una ducha, se pone ropa abrigada y baja a la cocina. Observa una nota en el refrigerador, se acerca y la toma…

Sasuke: _"__Para Sasuke: Lo siento hermanito, pero no podré acompañarte a la tumba de papá a primera hora. Pero si podré ir en la tarde. PDD: el desayuno está hecho. Te quiere, Nii-san" _/Suspira/

Comió el desayuno que Itachi le preparó sin prisa. Luego, tomó una bolsa con varias cosas dentro y salió de la casa. Cerró muy bien la puerta, se quedó observando un rato su hogar que le traía muchos recuerdos. Se dirigió al cementerio, buscó la tumba de su padre y se arrodilló. Sacó de la bolsa unas varitas de incienso y las prendió con un encendedor. Miró un momento la tumba, poco después juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos…

/Empresa Z. Junta administrativa/

Itachi: Con las grandes demandas que tenemos de este producto, nos será muy fácil rebasar a la competencia.

X1: pero es casi imposible con semejante fanático del producto enemigo.

Itachi: Solo bastaría con creer en nuestro poder.

X2: pienso que no solo bastaría con eso, Itachi-san. Las fuertes ganancias de la empresa M habla mucho de ellos. Y con todo respeto, señor Jefe, pienso que no deberíamos confiar en la palabra de un joven como Itachi.

Jefe: Aunque digas eso, Itachi ha sido de gran ayuda a la empresa y si los errores están en el área de producción, deberíamos considerarlo.

X2: El área de producción no tiene la culpa de nada, Jefe. Pienso que lo que nos ha hecho decaer, son las ideas mal planteadas del Señor Uchiha.

Jefe: Bueno…

X2: Sus planes siempre están fuera de la verdad. No podemos llevar su imaginación al campo de la realidad porque es casi imposible para nosotros concretar las expectativas de un ilusionista como él.

Itachi: Si me permite, Señor.

Jefe: Adelante.

Itachi: No creo que el problema radique en este asunto. A lo que el Señor jefe de producción llama 'realidad' y 'Verdadero' no son más que simples conceptos vagos. La gente vive su vida ligada a lo que ellos mismos aceptan como 'correcto' y 'cierto' por tanto, puede que esa 'realidad' sea una ilusión. La gente vive dentro de su propia certeza. Ahora dígame, Señor jefe de producción, ¿Cuándo perdió su fe en sí mismo?

X2: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Itachi: Quiero decir que está bien si no confía en mí. Es verdad, mis planes son un poco salidos de la realidad, pero no tiene porqué convencer a todos de su propia inseguridad. Esta empresa puede llegar a ser igual o mejor que las demás, con o sin mi ayuda. Por eso, no vuelva a considerar que solo uno tiene la culpa. Somos UNA empresa, por lo tanto, todos tenemos la culpa y tenemos que arreglar el problema como una unión.

X2: ¡Hablas puras tonterías, Itachi! ¡Si estamos así es por tu culpa!

Itachi: Entiendo que usted era uno de los candidatos al puesto de gerente que ahora está a mi nombre.

X2: /Sorprendido/

Itachi: Si ese es el problema, pues no se preocupe. Ahora la vacante está libre.

Jefe: ¿Qué quieres decir Itachi?

Itachi: Quiero decir que si no llegan a un acuerdo rápido, renunciaré a la empresa /Se levanta/

Jefe: ¡Itachi!

Itachi: Con su permiso /Se inclina y se va/

Jefe: ¡Itachi!

/Pasillos/

Itachi: "Perdóname, Sasuke. Creo que tienes razón. Mi trabajo ha consumido mi tiempo para ti. Prometo recompensártelo"

/Cementerio/

Sasuke: /Baja sus manos/ Papá… he vuelto una vez más a contarte como me va. Sé que hace unos años me insistías que te hablara sobre mi día, sobre mis amigos, sobre mis sentimientos y estoy consciente de que nunca te decía nada porque tenía miedo a que reprocharas mis decisiones. Sé que esto es injusto, no quiero darte a entender que solo me importas ahora que no estás, más bien, quiero enmendar mi error. Papá, siento decir lo mismo cada vez que vengo, pero… creo que es necesario que lo sepas. Itachi y yo regresamos a Konoha después de cuatro largos años… volví a ver a Naruto /Sonríe/ el chico que tanto odiabas. Ahora está más alto y su voz ha cambiado. Ha madurado un poco, aunque sigue siendo hiperactivo y molesto. Sus padres acaban de tener un accidente, por supuesto, no dejé que se deprimiera. Conocí a varias personas, a la novia de Naruto ¿Podrías creerlo? Es un fastidio… me cae mal igual que su amiga Karin. Kiba, Shino y Choji son los matones de la clase, no les tengo miedo. Hay una chica rara y misteriosa que se llama Hinata, me parece que tiene muchos problemas de personalidad y con su familia. Pero se nota que conoce bien la palabra 'Proteger' Exacto, la que pusiste a prueba ese día hace años. No he tenido el honor de hablar con ella, pero se presentaran más oportunidades. También conocí a la mejor amiga de Naruto, Haruno… Sakura. Tiene dos amigos casi hermanos. Ella es muy explosiva igual que… /Corta la frase/ Tiene el cabello rosa, su nombre significa 'Flor de cerezo' /Nervioso/ no es que lo haya investigado… /Suspira/ está enamorada de Naruto. Es muy acomplejada y no tiene agallas. Es débil y muy frágil. Llora con cualquier cosa. No le gusta ser perseguida. Creo que su amor hacia Naruto es el rasgo que más la caracteriza. Es muy boba, no usa la cabeza, supongo que viene de familia. No lo entiendo muy bien pero… /Ligera sonrisa/ Ella hace que quiera ser buena persona. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... espero que logres entender a tu confundido hijo, donde sea que estés. Si preguntas por mamá, ella está…

Itachi: ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: /Voltea a ver/ ¿Itachi?

Itachi: /Se acerca a él/ Siento no haber venido antes contigo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la Junta?

Itachi: Varias cosas sucedieron…

Sasuke: ¿Cuáles?

Itachi: Varias…

Sasuke: /Haciendo pucheros/ ¿Por qué no me dices?

Itachi: Se acabó el incienso, Sasuke.

Sasuke: …

Itachi: Hay que encender otra varita…

Sasuke: /Suspira/ Si, si… /Prende otra varita/

Itachi: /Junta sus manos y cierra los ojos/

Sasuke: /Hace lo mismo/

Itachi: "Padre… prometo, esta vez, hacer las cosas bien. No dejaré a Sasuke sólo… voy a proteger a mi familia…"

Sasuke: "Papá… ¿Será que podremos volver a como éramos antes? Solo quiero que, los recuerdos que aún conservo se vuelvan realidad… todos juntos…otra vez"

Itachi: /Baja las manos seguido de Sasuke/

Sasuke: /ligera sonrisa/

Itachi: /Sonríe/ Sasuke…

Sasuke: ¿Mm?

Itachi: Cambiaré de trabajo…

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Itachi: Si, quiero pasar más tiempo con mi hermanito.

Sasuke: /Sorprendido/ Nii-san…

Itachi: /Sonríe/

Sasuke: /alza la vista/ "Papá… ¿Estás escuchando?"

Itachi: ¿Eh? /Sintiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia/

Sasuke: Lluvia… en verano…

Itachi: ¿Nos vamos?

Sasuke: Si…

Itachi: /Se levanta/

Sasuke: /Se levanta/

"Dicen que cuando llueve es porque alguien que está lejos te quiere y te extraña, es agradable pensar en eso. Papá… cuando pienso en mi familia, me siento como un niño que se ha extraviado, a punto de llorar. He perdido el control de mis emociones, quizá el perdonar nos vuelva a unir. Aún mantengo la esperanza de que él vuelva… aunque suena absurdo, aún lo extraño. Sé que Itachi siente lo mismo, aunque no me lo diga. Estamos tan distantes aún apenas unos centímetros. ¿Volveremos a ser como antes?"

/Casa Uchiha/

Itachi: Sasuke, ¿Irás a visitar a Naruto?

Sasuke: /Sentándose en el sofá/ eso pensaba…

Itachi: ya veo…

Sasuke: ¿Itachi?

Itachi: ¿Quieres comer algo?

Sasuke: /Baja la mirada/

Itachi: /Se sienta en un sillón enfrente de Sasuke/

Sasuke: Debemos hablar…

Itachi: Pensaba lo mismo.

Sasuke: hoy nos entregan los resultados de los exámenes de mamá… ¿Irías conmigo?

Itachi: /Aparta la vista/

Sasuke: bien, iré yo solo…

Itachi: …

Sasuke: ¿Cómo quieres que arreglemos las cosas si no dices nada?

Itachi: Discúlpame…

Sasuke: …

Itachi: …

Sasuke: ¿C-Cómo crees que le esté yendo a-?

Itachi: Sasuke, por favor no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

Sasuke: ¿Lo extrañas?

Itachi: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Debemos hablar sobre esto.

Itachi: Es absurdo, Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¿Entonces, cómo pretendes que vamos a superarlo si no hay comunicación entre nosotros?

Itachi: Hablar sobre él no nos llevará a ningún lado.

Sasuke: ¡Claro que sí!

Itachi: Sasuke…

Sasuke: siempre evades el tema. Es duro, lo sé… quizá más que nadie. Pero nosotros deberíam—

Itachi: /Se levanta de golpe/ ¡No, Sasuke! ¡Porque me convencí de que él no regresará!

Sasuke: /Se levanta/ ¡¿Cuándo te convertiste en esto?!

Itachi: ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke: ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Itachi no diría eso!

Itachi: /Sorprendido/ Sasuke…

Sasuke: /Sale corriendo/

Itachi: ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: /Sale de la casa/ "Maldición… ¡Maldición!"

Llovía afuera, pequeñas gotas de agua llenaban cada parte de la ciudad, Sasuke corría hacia un futuro incierto. Las palabras que fueron dichas llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas. A lo lejos escuchó a Itachi correr hacia él. Se detuvo y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas.

Itachi: ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: /Lo mira/

Itachi: /Lo abraza/

Sasuke: /Corresponde el abrazo/ por favor, Itachi… no quiero que te conviertas en nuestro hermano… no sigas sus mismos pasos… ¿Cuándo dejaste de creer en la familia?

Itachi: /Lo abraza con fuerza/

Sasuke: Itachi… /Lagrimas/ te necesito… no puedo cargar con esto solo… no quiero verte doblar rodillas, no quiero verte sufriendo… Estoy seguro de no querer cometer el mismo error tres veces…

Itachi: Ya, Sasuke… No llores más, estoy aquí, no te pasará nada… lo prometo. Esto no volverá a pasar…

"Itachi es lo que más amo… no podría vivir sin él. Es tan duro perder a un ser querido, los lugares y las fechas están en mi pensamiento cada minuto. Creo que es muy tarde para decirle a mi hermano lo que siento, Itachi también lo sabe… pero creo que no es tarde para pedir perdón, para hacerle saber que puede regresar cuando quiera, para hacerle saber… que lo necesitamos…"

En el siguiente capítulo…

_¿Podrías ser capaz de abandonar a la persona que más quieres?..._

Sasuke: /Baja la mirada y presiona sus puños/

_¿Cómo ser fuerte?_

Itachi: ¡Sasuke!

_¿Cómo ser valiente?_

Sasuke: ¡¿Estás feliz con tus acciones?! ¡¿Estás feliz con lo que eres?!

Próximo capítulo "Corazón en llamas"


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 "Corazón en llamas"**

**Capítulo 6 "Corazón en llamas"**

La luz del sol llena todos los rincones de la ciudad, las calles transitadas de Konoha guían a Sakura hasta su destino, un viento nostálgico y ajeno a la brisa de verano, recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirosada haciendo que sus mechones de cabello flotaran por los aires. Ella sonrió amablemente ante una silueta conocida. Nació en ella la idea de correr y saludarlo, cuando, cual caída en picada, su mente advirtió de donde salía el muchacho. "¿Manicomio?" se dijo una y otra vez tratando de hallarle sentido a las acciones de su amigo. Se acercó a él con sumo cuidado, toco su hombro y lo miró intranquila.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: /Se vuelve a ella/ Hola, Haruno.

Sakura: ¿Cómo estás?

Sasuke: Muy bien.

Sakura: Amm… pregunta.

Sasuke: ¿Si?

Sakura: ¿Qué hacías saliendo del psiquiátrico?

Sasuke: La verdad es que estaba yendo a sesiones con el psicólogo. Es para mí revisión semanal. Tengo que seguir un estricto horario de llagada, siempre es un fastidio.

Sakura: - Lo miré arqueando las cejas ¿En serio estaba diciendo la verdad? Esperé que se echara a reír y me dijera "¿Te la creíste?" o algo por el estilo, pero no se produjo respuesta. Tras quedar claro que se negaba a decir algo, quise adelantarme en hablar pero él tomó la palabra –

Sasuke: ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura: ¿Hablas en serio? – Dije – ¿Estás loco? – quise echar marcha atrás a mis palabras Gracias, boca imprudente me decía mientras llevaba mi mano a mi nuca y sonreía nerviosa –

Sasuke: /Ríe/

Sakura: #¬¬ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Sasuke: No mucho… es que, no consigo ser lo que algunos esperan. Lo lamento.

Sakura: Bueno, suerte con el psiquiatra.

Sasuke: ¿No vas a alejarte de mí para siempre, o sí?

Sakura: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Sasuke: La gente vive en lo que la sociedad les enseña. Creí que te daría miedo un tipo como yo y por eso huirías.

Sakura: No, nunca lo pensé.

Sasuke: Nunca había conocido a una persona como tú. Adorable.

Sakura: - mis mejillas se acaloraron, señal de que me había sonrojado. Es que no sé si cuando dice "Adorable" es un cumplido u otra forma de decir que soy genial –

Sasuke: justo luego del psiquiátrico iba a visitar a Naruto.

Sakura: ¿Naruto sabe que tienes un problema mental?

Sasuke: /Ríe/

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Sasuke: ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguirla?

Sakura: "Que miedo… ahora pregunta cosas extrañas" ¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke: solo bromeaba.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Sasuke: creí que te darías cuenta hace mucho tiempo. No tengo problemas mentales.

Sakura: /Desconcertada/ Eres malo, Sasuke.

Sasuke: /Sonríe y saca de su mochila una libreta con un bolígrafo/ Eso responde esta maravillosa pregunta.

Sakura: ¿D-De qué hablas?

Sasuke: /Leyendo lo escrito/ "¿Es, Haruno, una niña boba?"

Sakura: /boquiabierta/

Sasuke: Respuesta "Si, definitivamente"

Sakura: - no sabía si bajar las bolsas de compras y golpearlo o inquietarme –

Sasuke: Escuché muchas cosas sobre ti, Haruno. Crees que hay una verdad oculta entre la muerte de Hitler y el fascismo italiano, escribes poesía en secreto y tiemblas ante el futuro, ante la idea de tener que escoger entre Hoshi (Universidad especializada en ciencias farmacéuticas) la universidad médica de Tokio o ¿Cuál era esa grande con R?

Sakura: - lo miré un momento, aturdida por lo acertado que estaba. Naruto le debió haber dicho algo pero ¿Por qué preguntaría por mí? Él estaba muy seguro, lo sabía y quería saber cómo –

Sasuke: Pero al final no irás a ninguna de esas.

Sakura: ¿A no? – Repliqué –

Sasuke: Incluso si triunfaras en las tres, las desprecias por ser un cliché.

Sakura: - estaba un tanto enojada con él, definitivamente es muy fastidioso –

Sasuke: ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿A caso estoy en lo cierto con lo de tus tres grandes debilidades?

Sakura: ¿Debilidades?

Sasuke: Juzgar es tu tercera gran debilidad. Lo sé por como hablas de la novia de Naruto

Sakura: - Fenomenal, justo tenía que mencionarla es estos momentos – ¿Y mí segunda? – estaba molesta con él –

Sasuke: No sabes cómo confiar. Retiro eso… confías, pero en las personas equivocadas.

Sakura: - estaba segura de que era un insinuación de que no tenía que confiar en él. Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, no ahora – ¿Y mí primera?

Sasuke: Mantienes tu vida con una correa.

Sakura: ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Sasuke: Tienes miedo de lo que no puedes controlar. Como yo, por ejemplo.

Sakura: - juraría que alzó una ceja. Mi piel se erizó. Pero me negaba a pensar que Sasuke podría intimidarme o asustarme. Sentía la sensación de querer ponerlo en su lugar – Estás loco.

Sasuke: ¿De verdad?

Sakura: Eso es ridículo. ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

Sasuke: tranquila, Haruno. Es una fuente confiable.

Sakura: ¿Fue Naruto?

Sasuke: No.

Sakura: ¿Deidara?

Sasuke: No.

Sakura: ¿Sasori?

Sasuke: No.

Sakura: ¿Gaara?

Sasuke: ¿Quién?

Sakura: Ahh, Sasuke, eres un tonto. Una molestia.

Sasuke: /Ríe/

Su risa se fue extinguiendo poco a poco, mientras se quedaba atónito mirando al lado contrario de donde Sakura estaba. Sin previo aviso, articuló una palabra que Sakura no escuchó. Sasuke salió corriendo, ella lo siguió un poco preocupada, pero más que todo, asustada.

Sasuke: ¡Madara! /Dijo en un grito áspero/

La persona que respondía por el nombre Madara se detuvo. Llevaba puesta una capa que le llegaba a sus rodillas, manteniendo un semblante frío. No se volteó.

Sasuke: ¡Espera! /Se detuvo a varios metros de él/ - ¿En verdad era él? ¿En verdad era mi hermano? No sabía cómo reaccionar o que decirle… - /Baja la mirada y presiona sus puños/ por favor… regresa.

Madara: ¿Por qué habría de regresar, hermanito?

Sakura: "¿Hermanito? ¿Esta persona es familia de Sasuke?"

Sasuke: Itachi te extraña…

Madara: /Sin hacer contacto visual con él/ ¿Itachi?

Sasuke: H-Hace un año te dije que podrías volver cuando quisieras… ¿Por qué no-?

Madara: Hace un año te dije que si regresabas a Konoha iba a matarte.

Sakura: /Sorprendida/

Sasuke: ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?

Madara: Hmp!

Sasuke: Tú… /Enojado/ ¡¿Estás feliz con tus acciones?! ¡¿Estás feliz con lo que eres?!

Madara: …

Sasuke: ¡Si es así, ¿Por qué no me matas ahora?!

Se le acercó bruscamente con los brazos extendidos. Madara abrió su capa y sacó un cuchillo e iba a lastimar a Sasuke, pero…

Itachi: ¡Sasuke!

Antes de que lo apuñalaran, Itachi lo abrazó del pecho con una mano e hizo que retrocedieran hasta caer al suelo por el impulso. Sakura estaba impactada, aquello era algo que había presenciado por primera vez en su vida. Sasuke se tapó la mejilla izquierda con su mano, gotas de sangre caían por mentón, hasta llegar a su ropa. Madara lo había herido. Itachi se volvió a su hermano con una mirada amenazadora, se levantó y se puso enfrente de Sasuke y Sakura, creando un escudo humano.

Itachi: /Frunce el entrecejo/ ya… detente…

Madara: Deben irse… cuando menos se lo esperen, volveré. Solo espero que cuando lo haga… ustedes no estén aquí…

Se fue escondiéndose entre las sombras que apresaban el lugar. Sasuke se levantó y miró a Itachi…

Sasuke: ¿Itachi?

Itachi: No vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente ¿Me oyes?

Sasuke: Pero—

Itachi: ¡Pero nada, tú no puedes manejarlo!

Sasuke: ¡Claro que puedo!

Itachi: ¡No porque tú-!

Sakura: /Cae de rodillas/

Itachi: ¿Eh?

Sasuke: ¡Sakura! /Se agacha/

Sakura: /Temblando/

Sasuke: Está en shock…

Sakura simplemente no se movía, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, temblaba y se quedó fija en el vacío, Sasuke intentó reanimarla con pequeñas sacudidas. La tomó de las mejillas.

Sasuke: Sakura, reacciona…

Sakura: /Lágrimas/ S-Sasuke…

Sasuke: /Suspiro de alivio/

Itachi: /Baja la mirada/

Sakura: Sasuke… ¿E-Estás bien?

Sasuke: Si, no te preocupes. Lo lamento, no debí actuar tan imprudente.

Itachi: "Ahora se disculpa ¿No?"

Sakura: T-Tuve mucho miedo…

Sasuke: /La mira tiernamente/ No te pasará nada…

Itachi: "¿Sasuke, acaso tú…?"

Sasuke: Pues bien, vámonos.

Itachi: Si… Amm, Sakura /Sonríe/

Sakura: ¿Eh? ¿S-Si?

Itachi: ¿Te llevamos a casa?

Sakura: S-Si…

Itachi: Bien, Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¿Mm?

Itachi: Regresa a casa. Yo la llevaré.

Sasuke: ¿D-Disculpa? ¿Por qué tienes que llevarla tú?

Itachi: Porque tu eres muy insensato. Así que la llevaré yo…

Sasuke: ¡Pero-!

Itachi: ¿Qué? ¿Algo te molesta?

Sasuke: Bien, llévala tú, no importa. Nos vemos, Haruno.

Sakura: N-Nos vemos…

Sasuke: /Se va/ "Itachi… ¿Qué planeas?"

Itachi: ¿Nos vamos?

Sakura: S-Si…

/Camino a casa de Sakura/

Itachi: Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Sasuke.

Sakura: Ya, no es nada.

Itachi: Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Sakura: ¿Qué cosa?

Itachi: Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado.

Sakura: ¿Eh?

/Casa Uchiha/

Sasuke /Lanzándose a su cama/ "Hermano…" /Se encoge/ "¿En qué estás pensando? ¿En serio, en serio… ya no nos quieres?" /Presiona sus puños/ "Madara… te desconosco"

*Suena el teléfono*

Sasuke: /Baja a la sala y contesta/ Bueno…

/X: ¡Hola, amor! Te extraño mucho ¿Cuándo vas a venir a verme?/

Sasuke: /Frunce el entrecejo/ ¿Qué haces llamándome?

/X: ¿Qué pasa con esa reacción? Soy tu novia, debes tratarme como tal/

Sasuke: /Presiona sus puños/

/X: ¿Sasuke-kun?/

Sasuke: Ya hablamos sobre esto.

/X: Si pero, amor, yo sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor y estoy consciente de que no debí hacer eso, pero… todas las parejas pasan por esto, es algo común/

Sasuke: ¡Ninguna pareja pasa por esto! Esto no es… normal.

/X: Aahh, Sasuke. Ya te pedí perdón de mil maneras posibles, anda, háblame como antes/

Sasuke: No, te dije que lo nuestro se acabó.

/X: ¿Qué? No te escuché/

Sasuke: Estas loca.

/X: Pero por ti, así que no debe ser tan malo. Alo, Sasuke. ¿Estoy hablando con el chico más genial del mundo? Te amo, Sasuke. Te necesito a mi lado. No sé porque te fuiste cuando aquí estabas de lo mejor conmigo, Sasuke, te extraño, Sasuke…Sasuke/

Sasuke: /Sonríe/ hmp…

/X: Al fin, allí está el antiguo Sasuke, te encanta que te ruegue ¿Verdad? Eres un grosero, las mujeres no estamos para rogar/

Sasuke: Es tú problema si lo haces o no.

/X: Me encanta oír tu voz, Sasuke, quiero verte/

Sasuke: No.

/X: /Haciendo berrinche/ Sasuke…/

Sasuke: Mi respuesta no va a cambiar. No podemos vernos.

/X: ¿A no? ¿Y Cuándo?/

Sasuke: Nunca.

/X: ¿Eeeeh? Sasuke/

Sasuke: Adiós, cariño.

/X: No, espera-/

Sasuke: /Cuelga y suspira/ "Chiquilla estúpida…"

Itachi: /Abriendo la puerta/ ¡Ya regresé!

Sasuke: Itachi... "Oh, es verdad, Sakura" ¿Cómo te fue?

Itachi: Bien, la casa de Sakura es muy bonita.

Sasuke: /Molesto/ ¿Entraste a su casa?

Itachi: ¿Y qué si lo hice?

Sasuke: /Leve sonrojo/ N-Nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras /Se cruza de brazos/

Itachi: Si, sus hermanos me recibieron muy bien.

Sasuke: - Estoy seguro que hizo énfasis en 'Muy bien' Que fastidio- A veces te comportas como un niño, Itachi. No puedo creer que tengas 21.

Itachi: Y yo no puedo creer que tengas 17. Tu comportamiento no es el normal.

Sasuke: No, tú comportamiento no es el normal. ¿Desde cuándo entras a las casas de las amigas de tu hermanito?

Itachi: "Está molesto jaja" ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? ¿Estás celoso?

Sasuke: N-N-No, no, que va, claro que no.

Itachi: /Se le acerca posesivamente/ No sabes mentir, mejor dicho, no sabes mentirme.

Sasuke: - Itachi me conoce muy bien, creo que él y Naruto me conocen mejor que nadie. Honestamente me sentía acosado por mi hermano, claro aparte de que él es mucho más alto que yo, él quería que le dijera que estaba celoso ¿Por Sakura? eso no era así, desde cierto punto – Deja de molestarme.

Itachi: /Ríe/

Sasuke: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Itachi: No entré a la casa de Sakura, lo haría si sintiera algo más por ella, pero no es así. Me subestimas por soy muy paciente, hermanito. No aguantas la presión, no cuando se trata de una chica que… te gusta.

Sasuke: ¿Q-Quién te pidió explicaciones? No las necesito.

Itachi: Sasuke, tú no me engañas. A ti te gusta Sakura. Puedes aceptarlo y lograr que deje de molestarte o puedes negarlo y vivir bajo presión, MI presión.

Sasuke: No siento nada por Sakura, Itachi, entiéndelo.

Itachi: No importa, Sasuke, niégalo si quieres pero si piensas en una relación con ella, primero debes arreglarte con tu novia.

Sasuke: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se te ocurre mencionarla ahora?

Itachi: Porque te escuché hablar por teléfono con ella. ¿Nunca se te hizo raro que justo cuando terminaste la llamada yo entré a casa? Te estaba vigilando, a eso me refería, me subestimas.

Sasuke: Que importa si lo hice. Ya te dije que no siento nada por Sakura.

Itachi: Puede que sí, puede que no. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro… si ella vuelve, quiero que tengas cuidado ¿Me oyes?

Sasuke: Si, como sea – Puede que Itachi me moleste y sea un fastidio pero, lo único que quiere es protegerme y cuidarme a como dé lugar. Es molesto… a veces – Iré a visitar a Naruto.

Itachi: Ok, ve con cuidado.

Sasuke: Claro. Nos vemos /Se va/

"Dicen que, en cuanto a el amor, nadie manda al corazón. Se escucha adorable. Pero no cuando tu psicópata pasado amoroso te persigue cada minuto, al menos ese es mi caso. No conozco el amor, las chicas me gustan, pero jamás he sentido eso de que cuando la miras, todas las demás se desvanecen y solo tienes ojos para ella, la verdad ni quiero sentirlo. Nadie llenaría mis expectativas o no sé… tal vez pueda que Itachi tenga razón pero ¿Por qué sería la niña más tonta del país? Por ahora, no quiero ni pensar en alguna oportunidad… estoy harto de eso"

En el siguiente capítulo…

Sasuke: Naruto, creo que debo ser sincero contigo.

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

_¿Sinceridad? o ¿Mentiras?_

Naruto: Ino, quiero hablar contigo.

Ino: No tenemos nada que hablar /Se voltea/

Naruto: Espera…

_¿Perder? o ¿Encontrar?_

Sakura: Naruto ¿Tienes tiempo? ¿Podemos hablar?

Naruto: Claro, siempre tendré tiempo para ti, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: *Latido*

**Capítulo 7 "pequeños milagros" **


End file.
